Lunar Afternoon
by 12crazythomas
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Follows the story of the Cullens and Renesmee's rapid growth. Jacob doesn't know how much he loves her until he almost loses her. More threats pose to the Cullen family. Takes place in several 1st person views. R
1. New Member

_I present Lunar Afternoon! Read and review!_

…

Chapter One

_Jacob Black_

Nessie raised her pale little arms up in the air and waved them at me. "One more time, Wolfie!" She said. I looked down at her and smiled, my now long and black hair dangling in the air. "Okay Nessie, but just one more time and that's it." I said, pointing my finger at her. She smiled and jumped into my arms. I held Nessie by her hands and started to spin her around in midair. She laughed sweetly.

Her laughter never failed to warm my heart and make me smile. Even if Blondie was saying that I smell like a dog and wouldn't shut up about it, Nessie could always make my day feel so much better. Her actual name is Renesmee, but that's a real mouthful. Bella hates that her nickname has caught on so well, but what can you do? It's a totally awesome nickname!

We were in the meadow and Nessie's pale skin glowed beautifully in the rare sunlight. She was just so cute! She is the happiest baby in the entire world, but she's not supposed to be a baby for long. In just about seven years, Nessie will want to be called Renesmee and "young lady." Ugh, makes me feel queasy just thinking about it. Of course, that could be from moving in a circle for about five minutes, but I seriously don't know. She loves going in circles.

I set Nessie down and sat down in the tall grass. She started dashing around from place to place. She was a flash of slightly glowing light that moved at an incredible speed. Even for a baby, she was really fast. Nessie came straight at me and attacked me. "Woah, Nessie!" I said, stroking her bronze brown short hair. Nessie looked at me and grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. "Woof!" She shouted and started to walk on her arms and legs. I ran past her and tried to get away, but she launched herself at my back.

When she touched my bare shoulder, I saw the vision of me giving her a piggyback ride while making piggy noises. "Okay, you ready?" I asked. "Yep!" She answered and hiccuped. I laughed and chugged her around the large meadow on my arms and legs while making the oink noises she loved. She giggled hysterically, truly enjoying her simple self.

Nessie jumped off and called, "Rosawe," while running towards a large tree. Blondie popped out from behind the tree and picked her up. She kissed Nessie's head and hugged her. "You smell a little like a dog, Ness." She said in her snoopy voice. I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't." I heard Nessie whisper. Blondie hugged her again. "Of course you don't." She soothed Nessie. She grasped Rosalie's hand and gave her a visual of something.

"Sure, little nudger." Blondie cooed and hoisted her on her back. She ran off in an instant with Nessie, leaving me to do nothing but shift and go find something else to do. I was just about to shift, but Nessie's daddy decided to show up. He had his hands in his pant pockets and wore a thin jacket, though he didn't need it.

"S'up?" I greeted, throwing a rock towards a tree. Edward grabbed it right before it hit and crushed it. "Nothing much. Where's Ness?" He asked. "With Sleepless Beauty." I responded. "Ahhh, right." He added with a blank face. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I just mean, Rosalie is one to hog Renesmee. I swear, if she didn't look anything like me and Bella, I'd think Nessie belonged to Rosalie." I shrugged in disagreement.

Nessie would never be anything like Rosalie. Renesmee is never mean to me, as Blondie usually always is. And Nessie doesn't mind "the smell." "You're right." Edward said, reading my thoughts again. "Jeez, Edward! Could you stay outta my mind for one freaking second?" I demanded.

He looked at toward the green trees. "I would, but your thoughts are loud, and I mean even louder than when you talk." He looked back at me and smiled at me, but I didn't return it. A breeze picked up, wafting his sickly sweet smell towards me. Why do vampires always smell so disgustingly sweet? I can't stand it and I don't know how anyone else could. Of course, to them I smell like a dog that's been out in the rain for hours, but that's them. Nessie doesn't smell like that. She smells sweet, but it's a heavily deluded version of it that comes off as just perfect. "I need to shift." I said, and then ran into the woods.

…

I ran back home in wolf form, my pants dangling from the cord wrapped around my ankle. My fur kept hanging in my face, but I shook it away. Dad was in the house with Charlie watching a football game. Sue Clearwater was cooking in the kitchen, not very surprising to me. Her and Charlie are supposed to be going out. I shifted behind a bush and shoved my pants back on before walking in. "Hey, dad. What's the score?" I asked, grabbing a bag of Doritos and sitting down on the couch beside them.

"14-25." Dad answered, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Charlie turned stiffly towards me and nodded slightly. I smiled and tossed a Dorito into my mouth. Charlie was still nervous about the whole Jacob-can-change-into-a-wolf thing. His nodding was very good progress. Before he couldn't even look at me without having to stop himself from shuddering.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

The phone rang then and I waited a second to see if dad was going to get it. He didn't budge. "Don't jump to the phone. I'll get it." I stated sarcastically and walked in there. Sue had gotten to the phone first. "Hello?" She greeted. I heard a female voice on the other end.

Sue put her hand over the receiver. "It's your friend, Bella." She said. I held out my hand and Sue put the phone in it. "Hello?" I greeted and sat down in a chair. "Jacob, we've got a little bit of a problem." I heard Bella's light and musical voice said to me. "What is it?" I asked, almost bored. They could probably take of any problems themselves. She sighed and said, "The only reason I have to tell you is that you're Renesmee's Imprint and I pretty much have to."

I shot up. "What happened?" I asked, sounding much too calm for my own good. "Well… someone tried to kill her." Bella said to me. "Who?" I snarled. "We don't know. We've got him, but we haven't spoken to him yet. We'll-

"Grab him!" I heard Carlisle's voice shout. She dropped her cell phone onto the grassy ground. Someone picked it back up. "You need to get over here." Carlisle's voice surprised me a little, but I slammed the receiver down and ran out the door to run over there.

When I finally got there, Bella and Emmett were holding the man. He was tall and thin although he was very muscular. He had blond hair and bright red eyes that looked at Renesmee with curiosity. His scars looked even worse than Jasper's. Light, half-moon shaped scars literally riddled his chest and arms, along with a particularly ugly light scar that streaked across his chest. I cringed at him and picked up Renesmee.

Nessie looked at the man and waved. He mouthed, "hi," with a smile. I grabbed her waving hand and turned around. I walked back down to the house. Renesmee was starting to get tired and she was dozing off. I took her into Bella and Edward's cottage and set her in her bed. She rolled over and started snoring. Smiling, I sneaked out of the cottage and walked into the Cullen's house. Alice was sitting on the couch staring into space. She noticed me and made her face seem a little more human. "Hi, Jacob. Is Nessie okay?" She asked, concern in her voice. I sat down on the other end of the couch. "Yeah, she's fine. Just someone who thought she was human, I guess." I said, looking for the remote. Alice sat up and tossed the remote to me. One of the things about vampires I have a hard time adjusting to; they always seem to know what you're looking for. "Here, I'm going out." She was gone and I started to watch the game.

For an odd reason, I couldn't get mad at that man. I know that he tried to kill the person who is just like my little sister. Renesmee wouldn't want me to get mad. She sure didn't. Nessie waved at that man and smiled. Maybe she saw something in him that I can't see. Maybe he thought she was just a human. He had plenty of time to kill her, but he didn't. She may have shown him her ability and he was starstruck. I just know that I won't be finding out why he didn't kill her for a while.

A few minutes later, Carlisle and the others came in the door and made me move. They sat the man down on the couch and chained him to the couch's leg. I figured that I wouldn't be much help, so I hightailed it out of there. Edward was outside the house, clearly fuming. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and he kept glaring at the house. If steam could come out of his ears, it would. "You want to kill him, don't you?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Why wouldn't I?" He snarled. I took a step back in surprise. I didn't get mad much anymore. Since Renesmee, I've just been a happier person. I've mostly got my shifting under control finally. He is a very lucky vampire today.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Alexandru_ _Aurel_

The smell of fresh blood was intoxicating. It was wafting from a half mile in the northwest area. I jumped down from the tall tree and ran towards the direction. What human shall I get in this small town? I asked my last victim where I was, I think he said Forks. Does not matter to me. All blood tastes just about the same to me. I am a rarity; I am never picky about the taste. Blood is blood. It should taste completely different by my age, but it never seems to.

The scent became stronger and stronger and I started to get excited like I did before every kill. The forest parted and I saw a blond woman playing with a little girl. The blond was a vampire, but she was only about seventy-seven years old. Her name was Rosalie Lillian Hale and her physical age was about eighteen. I could take her and kill the child easily. The female vampire finally noticed me and growled. What gave my intentions away I wonder?

I ran towards her and shoved her into a nearby tree. She fell into it with a sickening thud. I looked at the child. She smiled, and I kneeled down and grabbed her. I just about to sink my teeth into her arm when she touched my forearm. I saw something in my head. It was a vision of her killing something and feeding from it. This young child was basically saying that she wasn't human.

She looked at me with a smile and twinkling eyes. Rain started pouring down in the strange meadow. "_What_ _are you_?" I asked her. She touched my face. I saw that her father was a vampire and her mother used to be human. They had made a hybrid child! Her name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen and she was part of the Olympic Coven, along with her "family" of nine.

Renesmee looked at me and touched my fingers. _How do you know me_? She asked, her sentence forming pictures of words inside of my head. "I can read people." I said slowly to her. She looked past me and stopped smiling. "What's wr-

I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Rosalie jumped on top of me and was just about to try to tear me apart when I heard the movement of other vampires. "Don't kill him." A man said. I looked at him. It was Stregone Benefice. I had known him for a while before he left for America, and by the way he looked at me I figured that he remembered me too. Stregone was over three hundred years old. "Faustino?" He asked me. I easily shoved Rosalie off of me and shot up. "Alexandru Faustino Aurel, Stregone." I said, smirking. A woman walked up beside him. It was Renesmee's mother.

She looked much more like a vampire than she did in her daughter's mind. Her husband, Edward Anthony Masen, stood beside her. He was only about ninety-two. His wife's actual name was Isabella Marie Swan and she was a newborn. "I should call Jacob, Carlisle." She said to Stregone. He nodded in confirmation. She walked away from her group and pulled out a cellphone. I counted all of Stregone's "family." There was just five at the moment. I could run fast enough to get away, but the newborn Isabella. She was probably very fast, but she was on the phone.

I decided to take action. I turned around and ran towards the tree. "Grab him!" Stregone shouted. They were following me, but just couldn't keep up. The newborn barely got me. She snagged my foot and I stumbled. Her and a man pinned my arms and legs. I looked at him. His name was Emmett McCarty, he was seventy-five, and he was from Tennessee.

They picked me up by my arms and dragged me back to where I had been tackled by Rosalie. They held me by my arms and wouldn't let me go, even for a split second. A wolf ran into view and transformed into a human behind a tree. Jacob Black had dark skin and eyes, and he had Imprinted with Renesmee. Not only vampires, but also shifters? This is one busy town. "What are you doing here, Faustino?" Stregone asked me.

"You know me, Stregone. I move from place to place." I shrugged. I looked over at Renesmee. Jacob was hugging her tightly. He looked me up and down and cringed at my scars. She looked at me and waved. I mouthed, "Hi." Jacob grabbed her hand and walked away. "You are not allowed to hunt here, you should know that." Stregone stated. I laughed at him. "I do not care." I retorted.

"You should." Edward said. I wanted to freak out his family a little all of a sudden. "Stregone, could you get Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett McCarty off of me?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in shock. "How do you know them?" Stregone asked, puzzled. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Stregone, you are telling me that you did not know about what I could do?" I asked. "No, not really. We weren't that close and don't call me Stregone anymore. My name is Carlisle Cullen now, Alexandru." Stregone commanded.

Stregone wanted an answer. "I can read people, Carlisle. Sheesh, I am not that mysterious." I answered. Stregone looked hard at me. "You're coming with us." He said and turned around to leave. I glared at him and fought roughly against Emmett and Isabella. "I shall die before I am taken captive." I snarled at the back of his head. He stopped and turned back around. "You're not being taken captive. We are just going to talk to you." He said. I fought the entire time as they dragged me down to their house.

I was chained to the couch with me sitting on it. Emmett and Isabella were watching me. The room was empty, except for these crazies and I. "So," Emmett began nervously, "you feed on humans?" I looked at him. He was tapping his fingers on the coffee table. They must cater to humans a lot. "Yes I do, Emmett." I answered with a smile. "How's that working out for you?" He asked. Isabella hit him on the head. "Hey, no talking right now!" She exclaimed.

"What? It's just a question, Bells!" He whined. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The rain was pouring and I heard thunder rumbling loudly. Stregone and Rosalie walked in. "Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie, leave. I must speak with Alexandru alone." He said to her. Isabella and Emmett stood up and walked out of the room with Rosalie. He sat down beside me.

"My friend, why did you try to kill Renesmee?" Stregone asked me. I looked at the bolt of lightning outside. "I thought she was human." I replied. Stregone groaned in frustration and looked insulted by my simple reply. "But a child!" He asserted. I glowered at him. "Does it matter? Blood is blood, no matter how small the person it comes from!" I shouted vehemently. Stregone stood up. "She's not even a year old!" He shouted. "W-" I closed my mouth. Arguing like children would get us no where. "You did not bring me here to argue, so what do you want?" I asked him. Stregone looked at me and sat back down. He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Will you join us?" Stregone asked me.

I looked at him. Stregone really surprised me. "What?" I demanded. "Just for a while. It's the least you could do, Faustino. You did try to kill my granddaughter. I want to get to know my old friend again." He smiled. I was stuck. I owed it to my used-to-be close friend. "Yes, I will, but do not rename me a Cullen. I am Alexandru Faustino Aurel, not Alexandru Cullen, Carlisle." I hissed. Stregone stood up again and held out his hand. "Deal?" He asked me.

I hesitated for a second, but I did know that I could trust Stregone. I gripped his hand. "Deal, old friend." I said to him. "Could you unchain me now?" I added. He nodded and unchained me. The chains were impossible to break. Must have been a gift from the Volturi. He slapped me on the back. "Welcome back, Alexandru." Stregone said with smile. I looked at him. "If you're going to make me go vegetarian, you can forget about it. I won't hunt here, but I must hunt humans." I said. He nodded and turned around. "Come with me, I should show you where you will be living." He started walking up the stairs, and I followed carefully.

"This is Edward's old room. He lives in the cottage now and you can have this room." I looked around. There were tons of books and music. To my surprise, there was a bed. I nudged Stregone. "Carlisle, why is there a bed in here?" I asked him. "Bella used it when she was human." He answered me. "Oh." I stated and walked out of the room. "Who all lives in your coven?" I questioned. He leaned against the wall and looked at me with his human blood deficient eyes. "There is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Renesmee, you, and I. That is all of them. Jacob Black stays here for days sometimes also." Stregone explained. "Okay, I can get used to a lot of people living in here." I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

I don't get along well with other vampires. It's a fact. Unless I am the leader, it won't work. Stregone is a good person, though. I think he will make it work for me. He noticed my anxiety and touched my shoulder. "It'll be fine, Faustino. You can make this work." He said.

I sure hoped so.

**R&R :)**


	2. Pickles

_In chapter one, Renesmee is about three. Two years have passed. Renesmee is about seven in this chapter. Sorry this is short, but it's just a little glimpse of her rapid growth. The story will get longer in later chapters. __By the way, if you're a House of Night fan, will you pretty please vote for the best HON character on my profile page? __**Uses puppy dog eyes**__. Please? _

…

Chapter Two

_Renesmee Cullen_

I narrowed my eyeball lids at Wolfie and stopped myself from hitting him in the tummy. "Wolfie…." I said, doing my whiny dance. He looked at me, "Sweetie, are you going to whine like this every time I go home?" He asked. I stomped my feet. "But Wolfie, I want to go with you." I said. "Renesmee, leave Jacob alone. Do you want to go over to Grandpa Charlie's house instead?" Mommy asked.

She picked me up and smiled. "Maybe. But I want to go get pickles first!" I said. Mommy looked up at the ceiling. I looked up too but didn't see anything. "Can we? Can we?" I jumped up and down in mommy's arms. She set me down. "Okay, pumpkin. Go put on your jacket. It's cold out there." Mommy said. I ran outside grampy's house and into mommy and daddy's house. I ran into my room and looked around for my jacket. It was on the floor where daddy left it. I shoved that thing on and ran back into grampy's house.

Wolfie was getting ready to leave. "Bye." I waved at him and ran upstairs to find Auntie Alice. I stopped when I heard something in Fausty's room. I heard music. The door was cracked open and I looked into the peephole. Fausty was sitting on the couch, reading a thick book. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Renesmee." He set the book down and stood up. He was tall and had pretty scars on his arms. I raised my arms up. He laughed and picked me up.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Pickles!" I shouted. Mommy walked into the room. She had heard me. "Alexandru, I'm so sorry. She just loves to walk around and see what everyone else is doing." Fausty looked at her. "Are you kidding? I will take her to get pickles!" He walked down the stairs and out the door to the garage. "Are you sure?" Mommy asked, following us. "Do not worry about it, Isabella!" He shouted and set me in the backseat of his car. Fausty got into the front and started the loud engine.

I laughed. "VROOM!" I shouted. We pulled out of the driveway and sped down the path. Mommy never drove fast. She was always afraid of scaring me. We got to the store and I jumped out of the car. He picked me up and walked through the doors. The woman at the cash register smiled at me. "She is absolutely adorable!" She shouted. Fausty smiled. "PICKLES!" I shouted. Fausty put his hand over my mouth. "Do you have any pickles?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to the back.

I jumped out of his arms and ran to the back. I grabbed the jar of pickles and raised my hands again. "You are _so_ insane." Fausty said and picked me up. We walked over to the nice woman and paid for the pickles. I wanted to open the jar but Fausty took it away from me. "Wait until you get home, young lady." I crossed my arms and pouted. "I'm not a lady." I said.

Mommy and daddy were watching me eat the pickles. They were holding hands and kissing each other as they watched me play with the empty jar. The jar rolled away from me. I started to walk over to get it, but Jazzy picked it up. "You and your pickles." He mumbled and handed me the jar. "Thank you, Jazzy!" I shouted. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Anytime, kiddo!" He said before opening the door and leaving. I ran to the door and chased him. "Get back here!" I shouted as I ran after him. Someone picked me up. "You can't go everywhere with everyone, Nessie!" Bear said. "Can I go with you?" I asked him. Bear put me down. "Okay, let's go." He walked with me, holding my hand with his ginormous one. "La, la, la, la." I hummed to myself. "What are you humming about, Ness?" Bear asked. I looked at the darkening sky. "Nothing." I said and sped up. "Run! Run!" I shouted, running away from Bear. "What?" He asked, jogging beside me. "The rain's going to hurt me!" I shouted and made a run for grampy's house.

Bear scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the house. "Bella! If you want to take her to Charlie's, you better take her now!" He said. Mommy walked over. "Rain is good; you have got to get over this fear of yours, Renesmee." I shook my head. "Never, mommy!" She picked me up. "You'll feel better when you get to Grandpa Charlie's." She said. I whined. She put my toy in my mouth and my eyeball lids got heavy.

…

_Bella_

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "Wolfie…." She whined, doing her little dance that indicted that she was unhappy. Jacob looked at her and asked, "Sweetie, are you going to whine like this every time I go home?" Renesmee stomped her feet. "But Wolfie, I want to go with you." She sniveled. Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that it hurt him when she cried. It may hurt him even more than it hurts me. "Renesmee, leave Jacob alone. Do you want to go over to Grandpa Charlie's house instead?" I suggested.

I picked her up and smiled. "Maybe. But I want to go get pickles first!" Renesmee said. I rolled my eyes. "Can we? Can we?" Renesmee was a little jack-in-the-box in my arms. I set her down. "Okay, pumpkin. Go put on your jacket. It's cold out there." I surrendered. Renesmee disappeared for a split-second and came back with her jacket. Jacob was getting ready to leave and Renesmee looked at him with a bored expression, not interested in going with him anymore. Hey, she's a child. What do you expect from a child?

"Bye." She waved at him and ran upstairs. I went after her and dashed up the stairs to hear her talking to Alexandru. After he joined the coven against his will, he kept to himself for a while. Until Renesmee walked into his room one day. I feared that he would become angry and shout at her, but he had just smiled and picked her up and asked, "What are you doing in here?" Renesmee gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped down to play. He still isn't close to the rest of the family, but Renesmee likes him a lot. She even gave him a nickname!

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Pickles!" Renesmee shouted. I knocked and walked into the room. "Alexandru, I'm so sorry. She just loves to walk around and see what everyone else is doing." Alexandru looked at me. "Are you kidding? I will take her to get pickles!" He walked down the stairs and out the door to the garage. "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, following him. "Do not worry about it, Isabella!" He shouted and set Renesmee in the backseat of his car. Alexandru got into the front and started the loud engine.

I could Renesmee laugh. "VROOM!" She shouted. They pulled out of the driveway and sped down the path. I never drove fast, so that made me a little bit nervous. "Calm down." I heard the most wonderful person in the world say. I turned around and looked at him. "Hey, sweetie." I said and hugged him. Edward kissed my head and smiled. "She'll be fine. Nothing can hurt her physically." He assured me. I sighed. "But I do worry. What if Alexandru kidnaps her or something?" I worried. Edward rolled his eyes. "Bells, darling, he won't do that. His promise to Carlisle is not easily broken." He declared. "When it comes from you, I feel so much better about this." I confessed, refusing to ever let him go. I heard Alexandru's engine coming down the path. I looked over to the car and watched him park it with ease. He opened the back door and Renesmee came running towards us. "Hey, Renesmee!" I cooed. She flung herself into my arms. She held up the jar of pickles victoriously. "I got pickles!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

Edward and I watched Renesmee eat the pickles quickly. She just wanted the jar to play with. Edward was holding my hand and pecked me on the cheek as we watched her play with the now empty jar. She kicked the jar and it rolled away from her. She started to walk over to get it, but Jasper picked it up. "You and your pickles." He said softly and tossed Renesmee the jar. "Thank you, Jazzy!" Renesmee shouted. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Anytime, kiddo!" He replied before opening the door and leaving. She ran to the door and chased him. "Get back here!" She shouted as she ran after him.

I rolled my eyes again and Edward laughed at her. "She's you daughter." He said to me. "Yours too." I responded, chuckling. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. I shrugged. The pitter-patter of rain started to trickle on the house. "Bella! If you want to take her to Charlie's, you better take her now!" I heard Emmett say to me from the outside. I walked over. "Rain is good; you have got to get over this fear of yours, Renesmee." Renesmee shook her head violently. "Never, mommy!" I picked her up. "You'll feel better when you get to Grandpa Charlie's." I encouraged her. She whined. I put her pacifier in her mouth and her eyes started to get heavy. "Do you want me to come?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, it'll be fine." I answered as I put her in the car and sped down the road to Charlie's.


	3. Last Day of A Normal Halfling's Life

_I love to hear your opinions! Please Review! Pretty please?_

...

Chapter Three

_Renesmee_

"Dad, I may never forgive you for this." I grumbled at him as we drove down the "highway." This road couldn't be considered a freaking highway! It was way too small for me. I sank into my seat and glared at the rain out the window. "Renesmee, if you want to _ever_ go to college, you must to attend high school first." Dad stated. Why, oh why did I ever suggest that I wanted to go to college? Now I got to go to Forks high. The horror! Maybe this wouldn't be too bad; I could make dad mad by bringing home a boy. "No way, young lady! No boys!" He added, reading my thoughts again. "But, dad!" I whined with my puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed and changed his tone of voice. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but if you want an education, we should start at the beginning for you." Dad had a point, but I couldn't admit it. I wished Alexandru were driving me instead. We pulled into the parking lot and I stepped out quickly. "Love you!" Dad said as I slammed the door in his face. "Love you, too!" I said automatically. No matter how mad dad made me, I loved him and respected his opinions. I walked into the school slowly, imagining being somewhere else, somewhere where I could be myself and not have to worry about fitting in. The main reason mom and dad even accepted the possibility of school was for an early start in imitating humans.

Humans were so complicated and a waste of my precious time. I acted so much more human than my parents did though. I smiled at the not-so distant memory of overcoming my human fear of the rain. One day, Emmett was listening to me whine about the rain and decided to try to fix it. "Bear, no!" I had screamed and he tossed me out there anyway. I cried for a second, but saw it fall on me and realized that it didn't hurt at all. I don't like the rain though. I've been around it endlessly for the past ten years and want to go to school in maybe Yuma so my family couldn't barge in on me and embarrass me in front of anyone. "May I help you?" The woman at the desk asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm Renesmee Cul- Trak. My…brother enrolled me last week." I explained. Dad insisted that I use a different last name. Guess it was just in case that someone asked about me suspiciously. "Oh. Let me see." She said and disappeared under the desk. I took a good look at the growing crowd of humans. I never envied being one of them for some reason, though Aunt Rosalie wishes to be one every day.

"Here's your schedule, dearie." The woman said, interrupting my train of thought. I took it and mumbled, "thanks," before walking down the hallway with my nose buried in it. I stepped out of the way of everyone quickly and found my class quickly. "Here we go," I mumbled as the bell rang and I walked inside. I sat down and looked at the students spreading in. Most of them looked at me in awe as they sat down. "Hey, what's your name?" A boy asked. I looked at him. He was going for a-I'm-so-cool-but-I-have-a-dark-side look. He failed miserably at it. "Renesmee Trak." I greeted and gave him the cold shoulder. It wasn't supposed to be a mean gesture, but I don't take kindly to humans just yet.

Crap was for lunch. I desperately wished that I had some of Emily's cooking right now. It was mouthwatering, but Jacob would sometimes eat most of it. I could just kill him when he does that! "Excuse me." I heard a boy say. I looked up at him and smiled. Mom said that humans did that a lot, the smiling thing. He had red hair and light hazel eyes. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him. "Hi, I'm Drake. Could I sit down? My friends won't let me come back over 'till I try to 'flirt' with you." He said, the quotations thick in the air. "Sure, Drake. I'm Renesmee." I said. He sat down. "Just in case you were going to ask, yes they are idiots." He said. "They can't be that bad." I assured. "Look at them." He said.

I looked over at them and immediately regretted it. They were indeed idiots. They were looking a Drake and laughing. "I can't wait to see him walk over with her no plastered on his face." I heard one of them say. That angered me, so I figured that I would show them. "Drake, I'm going to do something, so just go with me, okay?" I said. "Sure, whatever." He mumbled, bored. I kissed him on the cheek before dumping my tray. He looked at me and blushed. "Thanks." He said. "You're welcome, Drake." I said and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Reenesmey Trak, is it? The teacher asked. I looked at him. "No, it's Re-nes-mee." I pronounced slowly. He nodded and gestured me to stand up. "Class, this is Renesmee Carlie Trak and I want you to make her feel welcome." I rolled my eyes and sat back down after they said their hellos. I looked to the left of me. Drake was beside me. "You made the guys jealous. It was really funny." He said. I looked at him with a smirk. "I figured." I said and focused on my drawing. It wasn't anything to do with class. I just really like to draw. It was a Jacob as a wolf. He wanted a portrait and made me take a picture of him to draw. It was coming along well. I was very proud of it. The bell rang and I was out of the room first. Just gym and I was free from all of this crap. Drake walked with me to gym and left me to do kick some ass on the floor.

"Hi, how was school?" Mom asked. "Stupid and a waste of me precious yet endless time." I said cheerfully. "Sorry, but Jacob's waiting for you. He wants to talk to you." Mom said. My face lit up. "What does he want to talk about?" I asked. Mom shrugged her shoulders as she sped down the road. Something about her made me nervous. She seemed to be hiding something from me. Mom nudged me. "Hey, I'm sorry about you not liking school. We can pull you out if you want us too." I debated mentally for a moment. "Naw, I made a friend there named Drake." I explained. "Oh that's nice." Mom said, sounding like an distracted mom. I rolled my eyes. "My friend is a boy." I prompted, but mom seemed to be thinking about something else. We pulled into the driveway and it was (Surprise) raining. Jacob was standing in the rain, looking all bad. Call me pathetic, but I used to dream about becoming Mrs. Black. I was over that now. All that he would be was a big brother to me now.

"Hey, Jake." I approached him with open arms. He hugged me tightly. "Come on, I need to talk to you." He said, his voice actually serious for once. "Okay." I said waveringly, not sure as to what was going to happen. We walked behind the house and sat down across from each other. "Ness," I growled at the use of my nickname, "something's come up in Italy." Jacob said quickly. I looked at him. "Okay, what's the point of this conversation?" I asked. He sighed. "Um, the Cul- your family has to come too." He said. I didn't get what this conversation about. Then it hit me and I stood up. "You're not taking me." It wasn't a question and he knew it. "No, we're not. We can't." I hugged him. "Wolfie, please don't leave me here alone." I pleaded, using the old nickname I had given him.

He hugged me even tighter now. "It's just for a while." He reassured me. "Yeah, but why?" I asked. "Renesmee, it's a Volturi meeting thing." He confessed. I wanted to cry, but held back the tears. "Okay, Wolfie." I sighed and stepped away. "Who's going to be watching me?" I asked.

"Me." Alexandru said. I turned on my heel and looked at him. "No, you should go with them. You're the strongest out of all of us." I whined. "They considered that, but Edward and Isabella wanted someone here who is strong and they could trust, so I do not have a clue as to why I am watching you." I laughed. Mom was wary of Alexandru, and I can't blame her. He's very…mysterious. Of course, anyone who never uses contractions is mysterious to her. Mom, dad, and the rest of the family walked out. Apparently, they were leaving right now. "Damn!" I mumbled and looked at them.

They looked worried. Carlisle walked towards me. "It's just for a week or so." He promised me. I hugged him and inhaled his sweet scent that was a much stronger version of mine. I liked it, but Jacob just couldn't stand it. "Carlisle, is this about me?" I asked. He looked resistant to answer that question. "I want the truth." I demanded. He sighed and looked at dad. Dad nodded. "Okay, no it is not about you. But it's nothing bad…for you. They want some of us on their side still." Carlisle explained. "Why can't I come with you?" I asked in grumble. "Because we don't want you to get hurt." Aunt Alice said. Is this a conversation for all of us to drop in on? Jeez, they were nosy. "How about I stay with Grandpa Charlie?" I suggested. Carlisle looked at dad. "That could work. We may need Faustino." He said.

Dad shook his head violently. "No, Charlie can't protect her." I groaned. "Dad! I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself! Just ask Jasper and Emmett! I can't tell you how many times they've considered giving me a swirly and I've been chased around the house! Also, when you guys go hunting you've taken me with you every time so I can learn how to kill!" I was breathless now and sat down on the moist ground. They just looked at me. "You've got to let me try something on my own sometime." I added in a whisper.

Jacob ruffled my hair. "Look who's ready to go out on her own!" He cooed; his mouth concocted in a sly smile. I chuckled and smacked his hand away. "Guys, I love you, but please quit breathing down my neck! You're driving me crazy." I declared. Mom took a step forward. "Alexandru can go with us. Jake, you can stay here." My face brightened. Jacob's sly smile widened. "Come on, let's go." Mom said and walked out to the cars. Why don't they just run there? I swear that they are too human sometimes. I'm a halfling and I rarely drive anywhere. "Finally!" Jacob howled. I laughed and we jumped in a circle like two high school girls. The rain stopped and the sun came out, my skin slightly glowing. Humans can't see the slight glow, but shifters, vampires and others like me can.

We ran to Billy's house. I saw Grandpa there with Sue, his wife of five years. She was so sweet and loved me as if she were my grandmother. I wished that I could see my real grandmother sometimes, but mom say that she wouldn't understand me. "Hey, Grandpa." I said and hugged him. "Hey, Nessie! What are you doing here?" He asked. Jacob sat down in a chair. "Bella and the others had to go to Italy for a week or two. Business." He answered for me. Charlie looked at me with a smile. "I'm glad you can do whatever, but where are you going to sleep at?" He asked me. I was just getting ready to say at mom's, but I saw where he was going with this. "Your place, of course!" I said enthusiastically. He smiled and turned back towards the TV. Jacob laughed at me.

I hit him square in the head with the TV remote. "Shut up, you little puppy!" I retorted jokingly. He rubbed his head and laughed. "I hate you." I said, my eyes narrowed into little slits. "No you don't." He corrected. "Okay, maybe I don't, but you are on my shit list, young man!" I threatened. He chortled. Charlie chuckled. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "You two argue an old married couple," He said. I stammered and closed my mouth. I looked at Jacob. He wasn't speaking either. That was pretty embarrassing for the both of us. "Thank you, Grandpa." I said sarcastically. He nodded and began watching TV. I smacked myself on the head.

"That was _so_ embarrassing." I said to Jacob as we walked out of the house. Jacob nodded in agreement. "Hey, my dad said stuff like that when Bella would come over before she married Edward." Jake said hesitantly. "Jake, how did my mom and dad meet anyway?" I asked. Mom and dad would make it sound all mushy-gushy so I figured that I would ask someone who watched it from the beginning at third-person-view. "I wasn't there, but I heard that it was a moment for your dad that made him want to kill your mom, so he left for about a week and came back just in time to save her from being killed by a car. The story is mostly boring, so I'll just say the major parts. Bella was almost killed by a tracker named James, but Edward killed James. Bella's birthday came up and she spent it at Edward's house. She cut herself and Jasper tried to kill her. Edward left Bella to protect her and I hung out with her during that low time and Edward thought that Bella was dead at one point and wanted the Volturi to kill him. She saves him, and then newborns attack them a couple months later. Then they got married and had you. Then a vampire named Irina thought that you were vampire newborn and told the Volturi. They came down to kill you, but we convinced them that you were a halfling and they finally left."

He concluded that after a while, leaving me shell-shocked. Mom and dad could've left out all of the mushy-gushy crap. The other side of the story was much more exciting and interesting. "Did I frighten you?" Jake asked, hopeful that he did. "Nope!" I replied with a smile and turned around to run. Jake shifted and dashed ahead of me. I picked up the speed and ran in front of him. I heard him growl. I turned around. "What? You don't like it when someone's better than you at something?" I asked. He tackled me and got into a defensive position. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice strong and not wavering. He bared his teeth, and I followed his piercing gaze to a man standing there.

He was pale, tall, and his eyes were a shade of bright red that reminded me so much of Alexandru. He had arched eyebrows and thin lips too. "May we help you?" I spoke to the vampire. His head turned slightly. That creeped me out a little. Another vampire appeared from the trees. He was shorter, but had the same eyes and skin tone. "We came for the girl, shifter." The vampire said. Jacob howled in disagreement. The other man dashed to us and tossed Jacob to the side. The man grabbed me, but dropped me when Jacob bit his leg. Jacob fought savagely against the vampire. I stood there and said nothing until the vampire grabbed Jacob by the throat. I started to hear the bones beginning to crunch. "Stop! I'll go with you." I pleaded. The vampire dropped Jacob on the ground and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Hey, let me walk!" I shouted. "If you walk, you could run." The vampire said. I sighed and looked at Jacob. He watched in horror as they carried me away. "Jake, don't do anything stupid! I'll be fine!" I yelled. _I hope_, I added mentally.

They broke out into a run. The wind blew my hair everywhere. I wondered what Jacob was doing, if he was trying to contact dad. Oh, no. If dad finds out, I'll be forever stuck in his shadow. I can't let that happen to me. That's worse than being captured. I'd take this gladly over that. Too bad Alice couldn't have seen this coming. Where is an aunt that can see the future when you need them? Seriously, being captured was not on my list of things to do so dad can't kill me for this. He could kill Jacob for this, but I'll protect him by getting mom on my side. She always takes my side. Well, almost always.

When they stopped running, we were inside a classy and expensive looking room and it was beautiful. The vampire dropped me. I fell to the ground and jumped up back up. It was my reflexes. They're like a cat's…sometimes. "You're not used to capturing people, are you?" I demanded. "Not halflings." He retorted with a smirk. I scoffed and turned away from him. Yet, another vampire was in front of me. "Welcome, Renesmee!" He said with a smile. I raised my eyebrows in pure confusion. "Hey, where the hell am I?" I asked him. His smile became wider. "Do you not recognize us?" He asked. Oh, great. Not more guys who refuse to believe in contractions. I looked around the room, looking at the many vampire men and women. The memory suddenly washed upon me in a thick blanket of discomfort and fear.

…

Someone was holding me. We were in a wide field, facing a bunch of people that I seemed to recognize. Mom, my family, and quite a few others stood opposite from the people. One of them walked towards me and touched me with his cold hand. I showed him my memories of being born and playing with Wolfie. For the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. My family was talking to him and his coven and finally, they left.

…

I knew them. I knew all of the vampires in this room. The names were hard to place, but I vividly remembered what they were called.

"Are you the Volturi?" I asked stiffly. "Oh, good! You remember! I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi!" He greeted. I nodded and sighed in frustration. He took a step forward and cradled my face with his cold hands. "You look just like your mother, Renesmee." Aro commented. I could feel him inside my head, poking around and looking at my thoughts and memories. "Where is my family? They were supposed to meet with you." I speculated. "I am just ecstatic that they did not decide to bring you with them." I guess that was his answer. "Why?" I questioned. He removed his hand and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Your mother, father, and aunt are very special. We could use them to our advantage, but they have refused to join us. I decided that if your life was on the line, they would agree to join us in exchange for you." Aro explained. My eyes widened as his words connected with my brain. "No! You can't do that!" I shouted. Vampires grabbed me and started to drag me away. "You can't do this to me!" I shrieked.

Aro chuckled. "I believe that we can do whatever is needed to acquire them." He said before the doors slammed shut in front of me.

...

**R&R :)**


	4. Rescue

_I want reviews people! Please? I got a lot of people reading this, and if you like it or not, I demand reviews! Sometimes I wonder if you readers are competent to be able to review, no, just kidding. It may not exist, but I'm on Team Jasper/Alice, so you'll be hearing their thoughts in first-person-view later._

_Also, If you love Claire and Quil Fanfictions, read _Young Lovin' _by TearsOfBloodAndRoses, it is a very good story._

…

Chapter Four

_Alexandru_

We are motionless in an alleyway. I lean up against the wall and sigh heavily. Why were we standing here whilst the Volturi demanded that we meet? I look at each of the couples that make up Stregone's large, "family." The emotionally challenged one and the one who could see into the future are holding hands. Stregone and the empathic one are looking at a book together. Isabella and the mind reader are practically cuddling. Isabella's phone rings and she answers before the second ring. A frantic voice is on the other end, the shifter's. She walks away from us; however, I can hear the conversation as if it is in front of me. Isabella drops the phone and looks at us; tears would be in her eyes if she could cry.

I am next to her before anyone can even think about walking over. "What's wrong?" Edward asks, his eyes are filled with worry. Isabella shakes her head in shock. She puts up her shield and lets Edward read her thoughts. Edward's regular mask that hides his expressions breaks into an explosion of rage and the need to protect his daughter appears to be overwhelming. He is getting ready to do something stupid. I grab his arm before he can dash away to save his daughter. "Do any of you have something that would have Renesmee's scent? I can find her. I used to be a tracker for…someone." I suggest; stopping when I was about to reveal one of the secrets I swore that I would take to the grave with me. Isabella searches herself and finds nothing. "Wait, I've got something." Emmett states. He pulls a pillowcase of the jacket he is wearing. "This was her comfort pillow. Don't ask why I've got it." Emmett explains. I grab it and inhale her scent, taking in the sweet mixture of peppermint and chocolate.

Edward raises his eyebrows at me. "Did you get her scent?" He asks. I smell the air around me and I actually become shocked at the wafting scent that was identical to hers. "She's here, isn't she?" Stregone asks me. I nod and grip Edward's arm just in case he wants to find her. "You go on to the Volturi and I will search for her. I will be close enough for Edward to read my thoughts." I conclude my plan and turn around to track. "Do you want any help, Faustino?" Stregone asks. I turn back around. "No, if my hunch is correct, we should not let the Volturi know that we are looking for her, and my hunches are always correct. All of you stay together." I explain. Stregone nods and signals the others to walk with him. Edward looks me in the eyes. _Do not worry, Edward,_ I say mentally, knowing that he can hear me. I turn around and follow her scent. The scent of blood is intertwined in hers; someone had carried her here.

The smell leads me to the Volturi's, though it did not surprise me. A human stands up at the desk. "What are you doing here?" She asks. I grab her and shake her violently. "Where is the halfling?" I demand. She shakes her head. "Tell me or you're dead." I hiss. She knows, but will not speak. "Verdammt es!" I curse in my original language, then crush the bones in her neck and drop her. The smell and shouting draws me closer. I search in secrecy, not letting a single vampire hear nor smell me. Her screams intensify as I draw nearer. Other smells of vampires float amongst me. I kept searching, refusing to give up. Finally, after what seems like an eternity of searching, I find her.

Renesmee is in a cage-like prison that is guarded by no one. I ask myself, _why wouldn't the Volturi guard their prisoners?_ Is it because of the thought that no tracker will be looking for any of them was in their heads? Ten vampires and humans are in these cells, Renesmee being at the very end. I tear off the cage door and dash over to her. She was not bruised or hurt, but I can tell that she had been scared during her prison time. "Renesmee, are you okay?" I ask her. She looks at me with her brown eyes and hugs me tightly. "Oh, I am so glad you came. Aro was going to use me as bait so my family would join their ranks." She explains as she buries her face in my thin shirt.

_Edward, can you hear me?_ I send out the message to him, hoping that he is close enough to get it. I smooth out Renesmee's hair as I hold her close to me. "We're going to be fine." I whisper into her ear. _Yes?_ I let out a loud sigh of relief when he replies. _Edward, I have your daughter. She is fine, but was being used as bait so you would join the Volturi. Do not accept and find a way to get away from them. Renesmee shall stay with me for a while. I am the best tracker in the world, and the best at alluding other trackers. You must trust me on this Edward._ I finish the plan and do not wait for a reply. I grab Renesmee's hand "We must leave." I declare and heave her onto my back. "What will happen to my family?" She asks. "I do not know that, but we are more worried about you." I reply and run away as fast I can to get away from this place.

…

_Renesmee_

Alexandru ran out of Italy and didn't seem to know where he was going. "Wait, we need to get Jacob. I need him!" I demanded. "That would not be wise, Renesmee." Alexandru declined. I kicked him. "I really do _need_ him. He's my Imprint and he probably thinks I'm dead." I pressed. "Would he still be in Forks?" Alexandru asked. I hadn't noticed that we had stopped. I nodded. "Okay then, we'll take him with us." He said and started to run again. I wanted to make sure that he understood that I actually did need Jacob, I sent images of Jacob and I. I stopped after a couple images, not wanting to lose control of my ability. My ability took a while to get under control. At first, I couldn't touch humans. Mom had said that they wouldn't understand why I was like that.

When we arrived home, I jumped off of him and ran towards the woodsy smell that I loved so much. He was sitting near a stream, crying. I could smell his tears. I walked at slow human pace towards him. "Jake?" I called out to him. He turned around and stared at me. "Ness, is that you?" Jacob asked, touching my face as if to make sure that I was there. "No, it's a ghost." I joked. He glared at me. "That is not funny." He growled. I hugged him. "Jake, the Volturi kidnapped me, so we have to run. Now." I elucidated. He broke away from my grasp and shifted, ripping his shorts. "Jake, we're going with Alexandru too. He saved my life." I added and ran over to him. "Ready?" I queried. He seized my arm and swung me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around him. He then looked back at Jacob. I looked at Jake too. He howled and started to run.

We had to stop at Billy's to let him know where he was going. I had told Grandpa Charlie that I was going to the beach with Jacob. He believed me. "Alex, can we actually go to the beach? I've never been there." I requested. I figured that my family couldn't be in that much trouble, so I wanted to have some fun while we were on the run. "I do not know about that. I will not be able to follow you if you are out on the sun." Alexandru rejected. "Jacob would be there." I whined. He sighed. "Fine, we shall go." He said. I turned my head to the right of Alexandru and looked at Jacob. "Hey Jake, we're going to the beach!" I shouted. I thought that I could see Jacob smiling. Alex stopped on a dime and shifted direction quickly. Jake turned around less cleanly.

"Do you think that they'll be expecting us to go there?" I asked. Alex smiled. "Of course they would not. It is very sunny there and I am not a big fan of water. They know that." He replied. "Oh, we don't have to go." I admitted. He saved my life. He shouldn't have to put up with two whiny teens' wants for that. "It is fine. Like you asked, they will not be expecting that and we do not want to be found." Alexandru insisted. Jake barked happily at us. "Let's go then!" I shouted. He laughed quietly and we started to run to Calirfornia.

...

"This is so…cool!" I squealed and jumped on the fluffy bed. Jake looked around and laughed at the expensive stuff whirling around him. "Shit, Renesmee, could you find a more expensive hotel?" He asked me. "Hey, grampy's got over five billion bucks, okay? I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want." I said, my spoiled rotten side taking over. Jacob plopped down beside me. He started to tickle me. "No, no, NO!" I screamed as I laughed. I got him back by distracting him with an image of something, then started to tickle him. "Quit, Ness!" He shouted.

After about half an hour of getting each other back at tickling, we sat on the bed, looking at the ceiling of the five-star hotel. "What are we going to do?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at my dirty watch. "It's four o' clock now, right? We can go down to the beach." I suggested. He jumped up. "I need shorts I-

I pressed a finger to his soft lips. "Jake, pull yourself together, man! I told you that I got over five billion bucks. You are covered." I said softly. He chuckled, nervous that I was so close to him. I took a step back. "Sorry," I said and pulled out my credit card. "See?" I asked, holding it up in the air. "Shouldn't I be paying for that stuff, Renesmee?" He joked. I tossed the card to him. "Go ahead and go crazy with it." I commanded. He nodded. "I'll be…somewhere. I'll smell you later." Jacob said before leaving. You know it's going to be a weird day when you know what he means by that riddle.

…

_Alice_

Edward paced back and forth in the shaded Forks street, running a hand through his bronze hair. "We don't even know how to make sure she's allright!" He shouted. I sat down on the floor and sighed. Jasper kneeled down beside me and started massaging my scalp. I laid my head in his lap. Bella touched Edward's shoulder. "Edward, I trust Alexandru, and you know that Jacob's with them. Renesmee wouldn't go anywhere without Jake at her side." She said to him. Edward threw his hands up in the air. "But we don't even know where she is! The Volturi could have her again and she could be dead!" He confessed. I glared at him. "That's uplifting, Edward. Keep on saying stuff like that. It won't depress us." I snarled. Bella gave him a look that said don't-you-ever-say-that-word-unless-you-want-me-to-hurt-you. "Edward, Renesmee will be fine, just shut the hell up for once!" Emmett growled. "You never had a child, so you wouldn't understand!" Edward retorted. Rosalie stood up. "What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed. Everyone was at each other's throats, except for us sane ones, Jasper and I. All of a sudden; I blanked from a vision.

I could see Alexandru, but two objects that were holes in the vision were standing by him. He was hugging the hole and I could almost see the person. It ended up being an outline of a young girl. My gut told me that Jacob and Renesmee were the holes. The three were an expensive hotel and the view outside was an incredible outlook on downtown San Diego. The hotel's name was written in elegant letters on a pillow. I could just make out the words before snapping back into reality.

Everyone was arguing with each other. Edward was trying to get past Bella and Jasper to attack Emmett, while Carlisle and Esme were holding back Emmett. Rosalie was sitting by me; the venom welled up in her eyes with nowhere to go. I cracked my knuckles. "What did Edward say to you?" I asked. She sniffled. "He made a crack about me not being able to have children. He didn't mean it, though. He never says stuff like that, so he can't mean it." She was more hurt than angry. I was exhaustively angry at the way most of our family was behaving. We were not children; that was a very long time ago. "EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. They all looked at me funny. I glared at Edward. "Edward, you apologize to Rosalie right now or I'll tell Emmett exactly what you said and then he will kill you. Renesmee is completely fine! I could tell because I watched Alexandru hug her, now all of you sit down and listen to me now!" I shouted.

They all sat down. Edward apologized. "Okay, what we are going to do is think rationally. No fighting, no arguing. We will go back to the house and unlock the doors and leave the windows open. We'll rid the place of our smell, then we'll meet up with Alexandru, got it?" I pointed a threatening finger at each of them. They nodded. "Good, now Renesmee is at the Westgate Hotel in San Diego. Jake and Alex are with her, so she's protected. We can't stay with her, and we shouldn't alarm her with details about what has happened. Let Renesmee have some fun with Jacob. She never gets to." I explained. They all looked at me and nodded in agreement. I smiled and bounced over to Rosalie, whom was still on the floor. "Come on, the faster we get this over with, the faster we can see Renesmee." I said as I pulled her up.

I looked at everyone. "Let's go." I said with s sigh.

…

_I want reviews or no update, just so you know._


	5. Caught in the Act

_The Jacob and Renesmee hookup is in this chapter and warning, it is a little fast, but they've known each other for ten years, that's their excuse. Just hang on tight! And if you're wondering why he didn't save Renesmee when she captured was just because he was such a state of…well, I don't know. Let's call it shock, 'kay? I love the rise in reviews since I threatened you people, but I won't be threatening you this time. I still want reviews though, thank you._

_Also, I highly recommend reading _This Would Only Happen To Me_ by __F21496__ and _Fireflies_ by __luv2beloved__. Those are really good stories._

…

_Jacob_

Renesmee looked at my shorts. She was wearing short-shorts and a tanktop with some flip-flops. "They're nice, Jacob, really!" She said. I rolled my eyes. "Ness, I don't care about these awesome shorts. We were talking about Alexandru." I said, snapping my fingers at her. She sat on a bench and tried on a pair of very high black heels. "What about him?" She prompted. "I don't care what anyone else says, I don't trust him. I know that he saved you, let me tag along with you guys, and brought you to the beach, but don't be surprised if-

"If what?" She snarled. I shrugged. "Just don't be surprised, Renesmee. He's always too nice to you, it's disgusting." I complained. Renesmee stood up. "Come on, we'll be too late to do anything alone if we stay here any longer." She commented. I stood up and let her walk in front of me. The way she walked was nice to look at if you're following her. A week had passed since she was kidnapped and I was getting increasingly angrier when Alex was around. I didn't know why. I was also beating myself up inside because I let those filthy leeches walked away with my girl- no, not my girl, my best friend- no, my girl. This is so confusing! But since then, everything about Renesmee has been less friendly and more…interesting to me. I never even glanced at her butt or boobs before, and here I am now watching her butt as if it did tricks. Butts can't do tricks, right? They jiggle a little, so that's good enough for me. _Damn that is one nice ass_, I mouthed the words as Renesmee paid for our stuff and walked out towards the awesome car she bought.

"Jake, I haven't heard you say a single word, is something wrong?" She asked me and turned around. I almost got mad that I couldn't see her butt anymore, but her boobs were staring right at me. I swear they were. "Um," I stammered, not knowing what to say, "just been…um, thinking…about stuff." I mumbled. Renesmee looked at me nervously and got into the car. "Jake, are you staring at my…breasts?" She asked tensely as I got in the other side. I shook my brain around. "No, I wasn't staring at your, um, breastsies." I said slowly. She turned the ignition on. "Jake, you've been acting weird the past week. Did I do something?" She admitted. I looked at her with saucer eyes. "No, it's not you! I've just been feeling odd towards you." I declared.

Renesmee parked and we got out. She put an arm on my shoulder. "Jacob, that is probably what we call, 'guilt' since you let those vampires capture me. It's normal." She slapped me on the back and bent over to pick up the keys she dropped. Ah, shit! Like I needed that! Renesmee snapped her body around to me. "I can't believe that I actually dropped keys, sorry about that." I smiled. "It's okay, Ness." The more I called her by her nickname, the more she looked like a family member. She took off her shorts and shirt to show a bathing suit. _Yeah, a very, very distant family member in a smoking hot bathing suit_, I added and smacked myself on the head when she couldn't see me. _Family member, family member, family member_, I repeated in my head as I walked beside of her towards a spot on the beach.

I spread the blanket across our spot on the soft sand and let Renesmee sit down first. I sat down beside her. She smiled at me and put on her sunglasses, then lay back on the towel. "What we going to do tonight?" She asked. "Go clubbin'?" I suggested, doing a stupid little dance while sitting down. She started laughing at me. "Jake, I swear sometimes that your age is your IQ." She joked. I fake-glared at her. "Are you bringing on another ticklefest?" I threatened, curling my hands up. Renesmee threw her sunglasses off and jumped up. "You have to catch me first!" She shouted and started running down the beach to the water.

"Oh, hell no!" I stood up and ran after her, the both of us running at a pathetic human pace. She dove into the water and started to swim away. I went after her, letting my werewolf speed take over since no one was watching us. She dove underneath the water and yanked me under with her. We looked at each other and started laughing, but had to go back to the top and cough for a moment to let the water get out. "You're much more sneaky than I thought." I said in-between gasps for air. Renesmee chuckled and swam back to shore with me beside her. "Stay here, I'll go get a towel." I said and walked over to our spot. The sun was setting. I looked at it with a dazed smile. The sun was so pretty and bright when you could look at it without going blind. Renesmee's musical laughter erupted over towards the water. I looked over to see her talking to a boy. I didn't understand this, but I became utterly furious. A quiet growl escaped my lips as I stalked back over there.

Renesmee looked at me and saw my face expression. "Jake, are you all right?" She asked. I nodded my head slowly, my eyes narrowed at the guy. "Jacob, this is my friend Drake. He moved here from Forks." She said with a cautious smile. "Hello, Jacob, how are you this evening?" He asked, his orange hair blowing in the wind. "I've had better moments." I gnarled. Renesmee gave me a _what_ look. "Jake, we should really get going, right?" She voiced. I consented with a stiff nod and tramped off to change into my jacket and other clothes, then stomped back to the car. After Renesmee changed, she got into the car beside me. She was now wearing white jeans, a black button up shirt with brown jacket, and those evilly high heels. I was surprised that I even paid attention at all to what she was wearing. "What was that all about?" She barked at me.

I shrugged. "I seriously don't know." Renesmee rolled her eyes at me. "Just do me a favor and try to be normal when we go to the club tonight." She commanded as she cranked up the radio and sped off. I looked at the darkening sky. What exactly had come over me? I needed a big chill pill. Then I thought about the Imprint. Dang it, why does this Imprint want to do this to me? She would have been dead if I hadn't Imprinted on her, though. Then _I_ would probably be dead. Renesmee was upset with me. I could tell by her actions. She had turned up the volume of the radio and was driving very quickly to get back to the hotel. Being jealous for no reason sucked. It seriously did. I could just tear the seat apart I was so upset with myself.

But I never got upset. Only when I was in love with Bella did I get upset. There would be times when I would sit up all day and night, wondering what Edward had that I didn't. He was immortal and so was I. We were both always very kind to her and promised to love her. At first I wondered if it was just because he could make her immortal, but I realized that they were soulmates and they loved each other the first time they laid eyes on each other. I considered running away and never coming back, but something pulled me towards her. It ended being my beautiful Imprint, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I just called her beautiful. I used to say that she was pretty and smart, just like her mother. Now when I looked at her, she seemed to look nothing like her mom or dad.

Renesmee got out of the car and dashed to the room without me. I sighed and walked at a human pace to the room, but smelled something very familiar to me. It was that sickly sweet vampire smell, which made my nose wrinkle. I walked a little quicker and opened the door to see all of the Cullens standing there.

…

_Renesmee_

I got out of the car quickly and dashed to our room. Jacob was creeping me out. I didn't get why he was acting like this. He never got upset, but at the beach he looked like he was going to kill Drake. I was just saying hi to the human! Jealousy wasn't Jacob's usual attitude in his personality scale. Sighing, I walked into the room and stifled a surprised scream. My family was standing there. "Mom, dad!" I shouted as I ran towards them with a hug. Mom and dad both hugged me tightly. "Sweetie, we missed you so much!" I smiled. "I missed you too," I mumbled.

Alice stepped forward and looked at my outfit. "Oh, I love that! I have taught you well," She said, but there was something in their eyes. Worry and fear seemed to be in them. The door opened and Jake popped in. "Oh, I didn't expect to be seeing you guys in such a sunny place!" He commented. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, we plan on staying here for a couple of days. Alice says that thick clouds are rolling in all day tomorrow through Friday." Mom added. "Yay," I shouted with a large grin. "Did you guys already check in?" I asked. She nodded. "We're going to change. We came here in the same clothes all the way from Italy to Forks to here." Carlisle said and they all left. I just now noticed that Alexandru was nowhere in sight.

Jacob sat on the bed and looked out the window. "Hey Jacob, what the heck was with you today?" I asked. He shrugged again, which made me mad. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Talk to me, would you Jake!" I shouted. He sat up and ran his fingers through his short black hair. "It'll embarrass me if I have to explain everything to you, so I'm not going to." He said. I stomped over to the wall and leaned against it, then I rolled my eyes at him. "Go rent yourself a different room. I'm mad at you and I don't want to talk to you again for a while." I stated. He stood up and looked at me. "What do you mean by that, Renesmee?" Jacob asked. I closed my eyes and repeated what I had just said. "I said, 'Go rent yourself a different room. I'm mad at you and I don't want to talk to you again for a while.' Got it?"

When I opened my eyes, Jacob was inches away from me. "Why are you so close to me?" I asked. "I-I don't know. I just got a weird feeling when you told me, very bluntly, to get out." He confessed. I looked at him. His face brightened suddenly and a smiled pulled on his mouth. "I get it now." He whispered. I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I questioned. He put a warm hand up to my cheek and held me by the nape of my neck, his other arm going around my waist. "Jake, what's going on?" I asked breathlessly, positive that I was sounding like an idiot right now, but I was curious anyway. There was lust and affection in his eyes. "Call me crazy if you think I am, but…I love you. It's been a crazy week, but I realized why I've been so jealous of Alex, and the reason why I can't stop staring at your butt, or thinking about you." He said with a smile.

I was shocked by his confession. "Jake, I think I love you too." I confirmed with a straight face. "Well, are we supposed to go out on a date or something? Get to know each other?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes. "Jake, we've been best friends for ten years. There is no getting to know each other for us. We could even get married by the rate of how long we've known each other or we could…" I bit my lip, not sure how to say finish that sentence. I know that mom waited until after she was married to have sex with dad, but I wasn't mom or dad. Jacob wasn't too fond of dad either, so they weren't anything alike. Jacob put his lips to my ear. "Ness, you don't have to try to finish that sentence." He whispered.

I pressed my lips to Jacob's and the connection was electrifying. His lips were so warm and soft, yet determined. His tongue flickered on my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I allowed it. When our tongues touched, a pleasurable shock went through my entire body. An unsuppressed moan escaped my mouth. I wrapped my legs around him and only the wall I leaned against held me up. Jacob shrugged off his jacket, then pulled mine off.

Jacob carried me to the bed and tossed me on the mattress. He took off his shirt and hovered over me, our lips meeting again. He unbuttoned my pants and left them pulled up as he unbuttoned his and met my lips once more. Jeez, his body was so freaking warm to me. He ripped my button up shirt off and started pulling my pants off. My pants were just about off when the most embarrassing thing happened to Jacob and I.

Alice and mom walked in the door. "Oh shit!" Jacob said and jumped away from me while I screamed, sat up, and put my jacket on quickly. Damn it, we both actually forgot about my damn family. Oh, hell! Both Alice and mom's mouths were on the floor. "Could you knock once in a while?" I asked in an annoyed tone of voice as I pulled my pants back up and buttoned them.

Mom was the first to speak. "Your father is going to kill Jacob." She said. I groaned and fell back down on the bed. "You wouldn't tell dad if you had the choice, right?" I asked Alice. "Of course I wouldn't tell him! You're my niece. Aunts look out for their nieces." She winked at me. I stood up and walked over to the scared shitless Jacob. "Jake, be prepared to shift, because my father is going to try to kill you." I said. He nodded, buttoned his pants back up, and put his shirt back on. "Okay, I'm ready to fight your father so I don't die by his parenting wrath." He said, but worry was in his eyes.

…

"I WILL END YOUR SORRY ASS!" Dad shouted, reaching for Jacob over Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle was standing in front of Jacob. Jasper and Emmett looked at me and would've started to laugh but dad's snarling was scaring everybody. "Edward, let's calm down. There is a reasonable explanation for this." Carlisle said, trying to calm him down. "How can I calm down? He tried to take my own daughter's innocence without so much as my consent to marriage before…well, you know!" Jacob was ready to shift just in case dad got free from Emmett and Jasper's grasps. "Dad, does it help to know that I would've consented to sex?" I asked. He looked at me. "NO!" He shouted, making me flinch. Emmett was getting tired of trying to hold him back and hit him hard over the head. Dad collapsed, unconscious.

"Sheesh, I'd hate to be in your shoes right now." Emmett said to me. "Don't worry about it, Emmett. You wouldn't be able to fit in these heels anyway." I replied. Laughter erupted from my family; then mom looked at me. "Sweetie, why don't you leave before someone gets hurt? I would take Jacob and Alice with you." She said. I grabbed Jacob's warm hand and led him out the door with Alice.

As soon as we were out the door, she turned on her heel and stared at Jacob. "No offense, Jacob, but I'm not taking you anywhere dressed like you're a friggin' woodland fairy." She said and walked to the room she shared with Jasper. "Okay, Aunt Alice, what are you going to do to him?" I asked. We both looked over at him. He was looking around at what exactly Alice had done to the place. "I'm scared, Ness." He said to me. Alice looked at his clothes and tsked. "Jacob, I'll go find something for you. I packed for an occasion just like this." She said and disappeared into the closet. I walked over to him. "Jake, I'm going to go with her and help out. You will look nice and not too nice, got it?" I went over the sentence slowly for him. He nodded reluctantly and watched as I joined Alice in the closet.

…

_There, I hoped you enjoyed that almost sex scene that was interrupted by her family. Embarrassing, right? Don't forget to review my primo story! I would be very happy camper to get some more, so please? I know you want to find out more to see if Jacob and Renesmee do anything or not. *Wink, wink* Also, it's not an exact science, since I got done with chapter so fast, I may not have another for a while. Just so you know._

**:)**


	6. An Emmett sized Dent

_Thanks for the big rise in reviews. I really appreciate it. By the way, I'm not going to into explicit adult themes because that's not the way I roll. So, if you wanted lemons, you just can just forget it. I absolutely adore Jasper by the way. I love Alice too, but I would brutally murder Alice if it meant that I could have him. My username should've been something to do with Mrs. Jasper Whitlock or something. Have I made myself clear just how Team Jasper I am? I hope so, thank you!_

…

_Jasper_

Edward was definitely having an Alice moment. He was holding up two shirts, wondering which one he wanted to wear. I sat on the bed while watching Emmett pace back and forth. He was probably debating whether or not to say something about that to Edward. Alexandru had gone to hunt, which made me wish that I could be feeding on humans someplace too. I was jealous that I couldn't feed either. But I wouldn't leave Alice for that. I could never hunt humans again if it meant that Alice wouldn't love me anymore. She was the person that pulled me out of the darkness, a place that I was never going to go back to. Not now, not ever.

"Eddie, just pick a shirt already!" Emmett asserted. Edward looked at him with a hard glare. "Alright, I pick…um, this one!" He tossed the other shirt to the floor and put the ugly green one on. I rolled my eyes at them. Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair and looked outside the window. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the middle of the room. Alice and Bella walked in with guilty expressions. Edward hugged Bella and planted a kiss on her lips. "Edward, don't kill us for walking in on Renesmee, but there's something we need to tell you." Alice said, feeling nervous. Bella felt humored.

Alice was looking at Edward with puppy dog eyes. "Let's go into Renesmee's room first and then I'll tell you." She said. Edward and the rest of us walked out. I walked over to Alice and wrapped my arms around her. "What happened?" I whispered into her ear. She shook her head. "I can't think about it or Edward will hear." She replied and lightly kissed my cheek. Renesmee opened the door and lust mixed in with embarrassment rolled out of the room. Jacob's scent was all over Renesmee too. At this point I knew what had probably happened. She's Jacob's Imprint; you can't really expect them _not_ to do anything eventually. Renesmee was embarrassed, while Jacob was afraid and ready to try to kick some ass. Edward didn't seem to be noticing anything unusual. For a vampire, he sure could be dumb sometimes. "Edward, we caught Jacob and your daughter almost, remember that word, almost having…sex." Alice said shortly and bit the inside of her cheek.

Edward looked at them and exploded. He lunged for Jacob, but Emmett and I grabbed him by the arms. Carlisle pushed Jacob behind him and crouched in attacking mode. "I WILL END YOUR SORRY ASS!" Edward shouted. I looked at Renesmee and almost laughed. She was disheveled and had the eyes of the ten-year-old she should have been right now. It was pretty funny if Edward didn't want to be killing her boyfriend. "Edward, let's calm down. There is a reasonable explanation for this." Carlisle explained in a calm voice, still crouching. "How can I calm down? He tried to take my own daughter's innocence without so much as my consent before…well, you know!" Edward retorted. Jacob was on the edge with anxiety. Renesmee tried her luck at trying to calm Edward down. "Dad, does it help to know that I would've consented to sex?" She queried. Edward scowled at her. "NO!" He riposted harshly. Renesmee flinched. "Hey, why don't we just knock him out?" I asked Emmett in such a quiet voice that Renesmee couldn't hear. He hit Edward over the head. Edward collapsed and was out like a light, then I looked back over at Renesmee. She was shocked to see her dad on the floor.

"Sheesh, I'd hate to be in your shoes right now." Emmett commented. "Don't worry about it, Emmett. You wouldn't be able to fit in these heels anyway." Renesmee replied. We all started to laugh. Bella looked at her daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you leave before someone gets hurt? I would take Jacob and Alice with you." She said. Renesmee gripped Jacob's hand and led him out the door with Alice in front. Emmett looked at Carlisle. "How long is he going to be out?" He asked, worry came off of him a little. "What happened?" Edward asked us, stumbling to get up. We all looked away from him, Emmett inching towards the door. Carlisle walked over to the windows and Rosalie and Esme joined Carlisle over at the windows. Which left Bella and I with Edward. They looked at us for support.

Great, they were dumping Edward on us. I put my hand on Edward's shoulder so I could calm him down for future pissed-offishness. Bella put hers on his other shoulder. "Edward, we had to knock you out so Jacob wouldn't die." I said. Edward snapped his head towards me and growled. "It is natural, sweetie. Don't hurt him. She could be in love with someone that is very bad for her." Bella comforted. Edward rubbed his hands together. Emmett walked over to us. "Dude, it really could be worse. I mean, shifters ain't that bad, right?" Emmett nudged Edward and laughed, but Edward was looking at the windows. "I actually smelled Jacob all over her, but I didn't think anything of it. I should've noticed that the smell of his breath was in her mouth, but my brain played dumb with me!"

In his little fit of rage, his arm slung out, accidentally shoving Emmett into the wall. Emmett jumped back up and straightened his clothes. "I'm alright, Eddie, don't you worry about me." Emmett stated sarcastically. The large Emmett-sized dent made the neighboring residents shout and curse. Not a minute later, the people were banging on the door. "What are we going to say?" Bella asked. I cocked my head toward Emmett and Rosalie. "Hey, you two!" I beckoned them with my index finger. They walked over. "Okay, my plan is, pretend to be on your honeymoon. You two can make it believable. Besides Emmett, you can be scary as hell when you want to be." I explained. "Sure, that'll be fun." Emmett said and pulled Rosalie towards him.

They walked towards the door. "Hello?" Emmett greeted as he cracked the door open slightly. Rosalie was giggling to add to the effect. "What happened to the wall?" The human asked angrily. Emmett stepped outside the door. "Do you have a problem with it?" I heard Emmett ask. The human whimpered and after a few not-too-nice words, he left a few minutes later. Emmett walked in with a triumphant grin.

"I am just that awesome." Emmett boasted. Rosalie kissed his head. "Of course you are. I wouldn't be with you if you weren't." She joked. Edward had to just try to bolt for the door suddenly. I positioned myself in front of him. "You'll have to tear me apart if you still want to hurt Jacob. I wouldn't do it, you would just end up hurting Renesmee more." I debated heatedly. Edward put on his face of defeat. He as confused and hurt by Jacob's actions. _Edward, I seriously wouldn't try something like that. You really could hurt Renesmee if you do_, I added mentally, knowing that he could hear. Edward nodded and sat down on the bed. Bella put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know how good you are at this stuff?" She asked. I smiled at her "Thanks." I mumbled.

…

_Alexandru_

The human I picked up thrashed and screamed in the forest. Not willing, just the way I prefer them. "This will hurt." I said, just torturing him. I sunk my teeth into the human and drained him quickly. After about a minute or so, he was dead. I threw him into the Mississippi River and washed my face. I remembered the look on the emotionally challenged one's face when I mentioned going to hunt a human. He desperately wanted to join, but could not. Like me, he seemed to be trapped in the Cullen coven, though it was for different reasons. He was stuck because of his mate, Alice. I did not know why I stuck around. Maybe because I did not have to steal money or anything when Stregone was just handing it out or…. Well, Stregone would probably come to regret that someday.

The smell of the male vampire that I knew much too well was on the other side of the river. I jumped across and joined him. "I have been expecting you." I stated. The vampire smiled, revealing bloody teeth. "What have you been doing," He asked with a blank face. "I have been residing with the Cullens." I answered bluntly. He sat down on the ground and beckoned me to sit. I plopped down beside him. "How much longer will you be staying?" I sighed. "Not too much longer, Stregone is a good man, but he wants me to become an animal feeder and that is something I could not do."

The vampire chuckled. "What about the halfling, Renesmee?" He asked. "She is none of your concern." I hissed. He laughed. "I thought that you were not going to get attached to anyone," he mused. A growl escaped my lips. "I am not attached. The only reason they caught me in the first place was that I had not expected her to be a halfling, thank you!" I said, angry.

The vampire grabbed my throat and slung me to the ground. "Do not lie to me, boy! I will kill you if you try it again! You need to be reminded of your place! Are we clear?" He hissed, his teeth baring. "Yes sir!" I responded quickly. The vampire let my throat go. "Good boy, Faustino." He stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants. "Faustino, I will let you have fun with this…Renesmee, but you do not belong to the Cullens." I shot up right beside him. "Sir, with all due respect, but I am not doing anything with a mere halfling." He took my face in his hand and squeezed my jaw hard enough to crack it. "Faustino, be sure of your feelings before you come to me about this shit. Because I do not give a damn and if your feelings change, I am not afraid to tear you apart and burn the remains." He said. "Yes, sir." I bowed to him and he left quickly. "Ah shit!" I exclaimed. As I cracked my knuckles, I started my journey back to California.

Unfortunately, I had more visitors. Aro and a couple others were with him in Nevada, searching for the Cullens. Jane wasn't with them, so that shocked me. "Faustino! What are you doing here?" Aro asked. I rolled my eyes and snarled as I dashed over to them. "What!" I shouted. Aro looked at me. "You took her, didn't you? You took Renesmee." Aro had just recongized my scent from the tunnels. I took a step towards him, towering over his height but still not allowing him to touch me, though it would do no good if he did. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. You can't do anything to me or any of the Cullens. Rankin Mott's coven does not take kindly to you freaks." I knocked their pride down a notch. "Well, where are the Cullens? Do you know?" He asked. I shrugged. "Knowing them, they'll probably hid somewhere cloudy, like Alaska." I lied and started running again.

…

_Renesmee_

Alice looked for something that Jacob could wear. "Aunt Alice, do you think that there is enough stuff in here?" I asked, poking around at the fashionably awesome shirts, dresses, pants, and shoes. Oh, purses don't forget the purses. She shrugged. "Oh, when did you and Jacob become an item?" Alice caught me off-guard with the question. "Um, I don't know. I wasn't even interested in him that way until tonight. We were fighting because he was so distant this last week. And this evening, I caught him…" I twiddled my thumbs, not sure of I wanted to confide in my aunt about that. "Go on." She prompted with bright smile. She was going at a human pace as she picked out Jacob's clothes. She clearly wanted to be nosy right now. "He was staring at my breasts when we got into the car." I whispered into her ear.

Alice started snickering. "He's a man. What do you expect from a man?" She wondered. "Alice, you really don't get it." I turned her around so she would know that I was serious. "He never did that before we arrived here, and he almost got into a fight with Alexandru. My Jacob got jealous!" I shouted enthusiastically. Alice widened her eyes. "Sheesh, you're not kidding when you shout like that." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. "Back to tonight. I was so mad at him that I told him to get out of room and that I didn't want to talk to him for a while. I closed my eyes for a second, and then he was standing the closest I had ever seen him to me. The words he spoke kinda confused me, but then he wrapped his arms around me and told me that he loved me. I told him that I loved him too and we almost did it. I'm glad that we didn't, because I am not a fast kind of person. So, I'm glad that you two walked in." I concluded.

Alice tossed the clothes to Jacob. "Put these on slowly so I still have a reason to talk to Renesmee." Alice told him and shut the door again. "Do you love him, Nessie?" She interrogated me. I stammered for a minute as I processed her words. "Of course I do, I think." I replied. I still loved him as a brother, not a lover quite yet. "Good, because when you tell him that, make it worth while because I know that he loves you." She said. I hugged her. "Guys, I'm ready!" Jacob shouted.

We stepped out of the closet and looked at Jacob. He was wearing the clothes Alice and I had picked out for him. They looked very nice on him, but he was uncomfortable in the expensive stuff. "Ness, I don't like this." He said to me. "Too, bad, but you will wear it, young man!" Alice countered. They started arguing with each other as if they were brothers and sisters. I shook my head and walked out of the room to get some air. I walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill.

The window broke and a heavily damaged man jumped through. I jumped up in attack mode. The tears and slashes in his arms were disgusting, but he wasn't human. The man looked at me and I realized exactly who he was.

"Oh, no." I said.

…

_He, he, he. How do you like them apples? Don't forget to review!_

**:)**


	7. On the Run Again

_Thank you guys for all the enthusiastic reviews towards my story. I didn't think that this story would be so good. Again, I would like reviews so I can see exactly how good I'm doing, thank you! Also, I would highly recommend reading Innocence Lost by cullen818 and Right or Wrong? by luv2beloved, they are very good stories._

_People, you have no idea how many Twilight pages I've went through to get my answers on the difference between the shifters and weres in the Twilight Saga. It was pure torture, but it was worth it. I also went through a lot of things that Drake could be, but I got it now. He's a shifter, but a very different shifter. This chapter is deeply dedicated to all of the faithful viewers who can hardly wait for the next update, especially to you, kcraziieiciousxz._

_By the way, if any of you guys have a dark Twilight story, please let me know because I'm starting a Dark Twilight stories community. Read my Dark Twilight Stories wanted for more details._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything, except Alexandru, Drake, and the future characters I will and have made up. They belong to me and only me! _

…

_Renesmee_

If there was something to expect from tonight, I sure as hell wasn't expecting this young man to be coming through the Westgate Hotel's window. I grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Thanks." He would've smiled at me and said that perfectly, but he was partially missing a jaw. His partly missing red hair was stained with blood and his usually hazel eyes were glazed over. "Drake, the only question I got is, how the heck are you still alive?" I asked him, but felt ridiculous a few seconds later. He couldn't talk because his jaw was missing!

He chuckled and touched the tendons and muscles hanging down from his poor mouth. Eew! I put my hands in my pocket and felt a piece of paper and a pen. "Ah, ha!" I shouted and pulled them out. "Can you write?" I asked him. Drake nodded. I handed him the pen and paper so he could talk. He sat down and started to write, but I smelled humans near by. "Ah, crud! Drake, we got to get you into a room before a human sees you!" I pulled him over to the room that Rosalie had been in. I kicked the door open and slammed the door shut behind us. "There." I sighed in relief as the humans walked on by the door. Drake nudged me with the paper. I took it from him and read it. His writing was messy, but I didn't blame him.

_I'm a shifter and was attacked by some vampires. This will be healed in a few hours, if not half an hour. Why didn't you freak out?_

I groaned. I really didn't think that I would be telling another about my family and myself. "Drake, the Cullens, my family, are vampires. I'm a halfling, which is half vampire and half human." I explained. He started writing again.

_Explains why you smell like one, except that I can stand your smell. I just became a shifter a little while back. Why are the Cullens here? _I sighed. "Like I said, they're my family. We're on the run from the Volturi, or at least I think so." I thought for a moment. Drake nudged me again with the paper and pen.

_Renesmee, I'm going to shift, my wounds heal faster when I have shifted. _"Sure, go ahead." I pressed. He started to pull off his ripped pants but shifted before I could see anything. I was expecting a large wolf, but this creature may have been much more intimidating. His fur was pure black with some blood in it, save for the few white splotches on his chest and back area, and his eyes were a bright purple. Drake's tail was long and thick and his ears were perked up. His injuries were still there. He was as tall as I was even though I'm kinda short. "Drake, I didn't know that shifters could be something other than wolves." I was perplexed by his shift and he looked like he could pack a big punch to any vampire or other shifter that got in his way.

"That's pretty cool." I said in awe. He walked over to me. I chuckled and looked out the door. No one was in there and I needed to get Drake to my family so we would know what to do about him. "Drake, I need you to shift back so I can get you into my room." I said. He shifted a little too quickly and I shrieked. "I didn't need to see your junk!" I shouted, covering my eyes. Drake started to laugh loudly. I opened the door. "I'll wait for you to change," I snarled.

He opened the door a minute later, wearing a pair of Emmett's pants. His jaw was completely intact, but an ugly scar ran along the bottom of his mouth. "I'm ready to roll." He said, bobbing his head. "You are much more outgoing now than at school." I commented, grinning. "I know. That was before I became a shifter and could do whatever I wanted now. I beat the crap out of those idiots." Drake explained. "Oh, what about your family, Drake?" I questioned. He shrugged. "I needed some space to find others like me. That was how I ended up here. I smelled your boyfriend, Jacob," he paused and looked around, "but he was a real asshole."

I chuckled at him. "He got jealous because he thought that you were flirting with me." I remarked. Drake rolled his eyes. "How jealous would he be if he knew that you kissed me at the first day of school?" He asked. "Shut up, Drake." I spoke. He held up a hand that was missing a finger. "I changed my name when I left. My new identity is…well, I don't have a new identity yet." I took his very warm hand. "Come on, you devil." I urged.

…

_Edward_

That was it. My little girl wasn't little anymore. I sat on the bed and cogitated for a moment. Nessie was now Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I didn't know exactly how much longer her last name was going to be Cullen. If I were human, I'd probably be throwing up anxiety and depression right now. Everyone was looking at me, making sure that I wasn't going to do anything else. Jasper and Emmett stood at the door while the others made a line along the windows. Was I that crazed right now? This wasn't like me. I had to keep myself sane so I didn't end up trying to hurt Jacob again. Carlisle walked over to me and sat down beside me. "Are you going to be alright, Edward?" He asked me.

"No, not really." I mumbled. Bella sighed, feeling what I was feeling. She put up her shield and beckoned me over with open arms. I met her and read her thoughts. Being able to read her most intense thoughts was heaven to me. _Edward, I'm not afraid that they are in love_, she spoke mentally. _But I am_, I responded. I lightly kissed her on the lips, but then harder as I thought about all the things we could be doing right now. How was Bella able to make me feel like this? She could have another ability; it could be the ability to seduce vampire men. That would get some other vampires going.

_Edward, whatever you're thinking about doing to me right now, no letting it go public because Emmett will never shut up about it and never is a long time_. She warned. That turned me off quickly. _Damned family of mine_, I growled. Bella giggled out loud, making everybody else wonder what we were thinking about. "Eddie, could you two quit with your internal conversations? The way you two look when you do it could choke a were." Emmett complained. Bella put her shield back down and I couldn't hear her anymore. I glared at Emmett. "We were talking." I retorted. Rosalie tugged on Emmett's arm. "Just leave them alone, we don't have anything that we have to be doing right now." She demanded sweetly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." My baby's voice said as she walked in the door. The strong scent of blood hit my nose. About everyone tensed up. Renesmee walked in with a young man attached to her. He was torn up badly, his arms and the rest of his body was riddled with rips and cuts that had blood seeping out. The bottom of his jaw had an ugly scar and his right ring finger was gone. "Dad, this is my friend…what did you want to be called?" Renesmee asked him. "Just call me Taz." He said with a smile.

I stood up and extended my hand automatically. He shook it. "What happened to this man?" I asked, but the whiff of Huon pines caught my attention. "Where were you born?" I examined. "The US, why? Besides, you didn't even introduce yourself." Even in pain, he was a joker like Emmett. "Edward Cullen, but you smell like the Huon pines from the country Tasmania. How is that?" I questioned. "I'm a shifter that shifts into a Tasmanian Devil, although I'm was almost three times the size of a regular one. Awesome, right?" He replied. "That is very interesting." I commented.

Taz looked at the others. "Who are these people- oh, I mean vampires." He asked, being nosy. "This is Renesmee's family." I pointed to each of them as I spoke their names. "That is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella, my wife." I said as each of them said hi to Taz. Bella stepped forward. "Hello, Taz!" Bella greeted with a smile. "It that my pants?" Emmett asked. Taz shrugged. "At this point, I have no idea." He replied honestly. "Yeah, about that, he ripped his pants up pretty bad, so we borrowed a pair of your pants, sorry." Renesmee confessed. "That's fine, I guess." He mumbled. The door opened and Jacob and Alice came in. "Renesmee, I am ready to go-

Alice looked at Taz. "Who is this?" She asked. Jacob stood behind Alice, but was fuming at Taz. Renesmee walked over to Jacob. "This is Taz, a shifter like you." She said to him. Jacob's thoughts cleared up about Taz and he walked over to him, trying not to get near me. "Hey, Taz, you shift into a wolf too?" Jacob wondered. Taz shook his head. "Naw, I'm a Tasmanian Devil." He replied. "Cool," Jacob added. Taz smiled at him and they bumped heads. I really didn't get that, but whatever. Jacob was thinking about Renesmee and that made me angry, but Taz's thoughts were about his family so I focused on that.

The window opened and Alex jumped inside. "We got to go." He said, very worried. I groaned. When did he get a say on what we did? I would love the answer to that question. Carlisle stepped forward. "What?" Carlisle questioned. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted angrily. "Somehow, the Volturi are hot on your trail. It must be because of her scent, and they were the ones who beat up this shifter. However, I know a place where we can go." Alex was getting at something, but refused to think it. "Where?" Carlisle pressed, still worried about us. "My maker's." Alex suggested.

It shocked me to see Carlisle explode, but he did. "NO, we will NOT be going there! Your cruel maker repulses me to my soul! He could hurt us!" He shouted. We all flinched, undeniably shocked that he out burst in such an outrage. Carlisle sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I apologize, but what if he hurts my family? I cannot live in his house knowing that he could hurt them." Carlisle fretted.

Alex set a hand on his shoulder. "Stregone, I swear that he will not lay a finger on you or your family. He knows a lot about family." He comforted Carlisle. Carlisle felt defeated, but couldn't let any of us know that. "Fine, we will try this out." He admitted with a loud sigh. He stood up. "Everyone, be ready to leave in a minute. We have traveling to do." He said. We shot up and immediately started packing.

…

_Bella_

Carlisle never blew up like that, so who could Alex's maker be that struck fear into Carlisle? I didn't know, but the ones who did know wouldn't tell me as we ran north to Romania. I put up my shield. _Edward, where are we going_, I asked. He looked at me. _Poenari Castle_, he replied. The fear clearly was in his eyes and I was getting very worried. _Edward, who is Alex's maker_? I pressed. Edward shook his head and ran a little bit faster, out of my reach. We all stopped at the beginning to a bridge. A fierce storm rolled in, blowing heavy rain and thunder towards us. The rain came much too sudden. A group of a large amount of vampires suddenly stood at the other end.

I was scared for my family, and I felt that everyone else was. Taz and Jacob stood near Renesmee, who stood near us. Alex walked forward and stopped at the middle of the bridge, waiting to be met by his maker. The castle was huge and scary, which seemed to fix Alex. Alex was kinda dark sometimes, but I would never tell that to Renesmee. She got along with him too much for me to scare her. Three men and a woman walked to the middle. The man who was in charge creeped me out. He reminded me of someone, but couldn't place my finger on it. Wait, the Poenari Castle in Transylvania? I put two and two together and felt my eyes widen in shock. Oh, my- sheesh, how was this guy still alive? I'm surprised no others vampires had killed him.

I looked at the coven he had built up and saw the reason why no one had attempted to harm him. His coven matched that of the Volturi's! This could even make Aro wet his pants! The man I recongized in the history books walked towards Alex and hugged him. _Cool!_ Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively. _What?_ I asked. _Bella, please don't joke about this. He's very infamous and old. You know about all the things he did to humans, just amplify it by a million about what he did to vampires._ "Andreas Stein Faerber! It is a pure pleasure to be seeing you again! I cannot believe that it has been two hundred years since you roamed these streets and fed from my humans." He greeted with a Romanian accent and a mustached smile.

He looked at us. "Andreas, who are these?" He asked. Andreas looked at him like a guilty child would look at his father. "Sir, this is the Cullen family. They desperately need a place to stay for the time being. Will you do me the honor of letting them stay with my maker?" Alex requested, clearly sucking up. He barely glanced at us and reverted his attention back to Alex. "Yes, they can stay, but let me introduce myself first or they will think I am as heartless as the books say."

The scary guy walked towards us and I leaned towards Edward. _Edward, you never told me that this guy was still alive_, I growled. _I didn't really expect this either. Alex never thought of him by his name_, Edward retorted. I prepared myself for a while of putting up with this guy.

…

_For those that figures out who this guy is congratulations. Your prize is, well, nothing I can think of. Again, please review. It'd make me get done with my chapters even faster! Don't make fun of the Tasmanian Devil shifter either, because I jumped from Wolverines to spotted hyenas, okay? They can take down creatures much larger than themselves, but Taz is much larger than the regular ones. And I'm pretty sure that you can trust Alexandru, at least for the next four chapters or so, but I don't know. It depends on how I feel about him later. _

**:)**


	8. Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend

_Thanks for the reviews. Already, I am so happy that you like this story and don't think it's a big piece of crap. And for those who didn't look up the Poenari Castle and look up whom it belonged to, I'll let you know myself. It belonged to the father of fear and torture, Romania's Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, or Vlad the Impaler, or simply Dracula._

_I am a very big Vlad the Impaler fan, so I figured, why not put him into this story? He could make things harder on both the Volturi and the Cullens. I'll shut up and let you read, but first I suggest reading _Imprinted Lily_ by BlueSkies13 and _Oblivion _by coldnbroken. I've read them and they are very good. Just give them a try, please? _

…

_Bella_

He walked towards us with his hands clasped together. Edward gripped onto me tighter. He had long hair and the same beard from the pictures, but wasn't as human looking. He was very scary for a vampire, but that was because he could kill us easily with all of his vampires on the other side of the bridge. "For my four thousand years, I have had to change my name around several times, so refer to me as 'Rankin Mott' if you please. What are your names, young ones?" He requested. Edward released his grasp on me to stand right beside me. Carlisle walked ahead of us to speak. "I am Carlisle, the head of our family and this is my wife, Esme." He turned around and hesitantly beckoned us closer.

All of us walked in a few simple strides over to the middle of the bridge. "From left to right is Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Taz, Jacob, and Renesmee. Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter." I waved eagerly, but Edward took my hand in his. I let my shield down so he couldn't try to speak to me in thoughts. I could feel Edward being irritated by that by the way he gripped my hand. He looked at Edward and I. "You two are mates?" He asked, curious. I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward and his possessive male hormones got there first. "Yes we are." He said respectfully, yet stiffly. Rankin, though it felt more right to call him Vlad, looked at my daughter curiously. "Come here, Renesmee." He commanded. Edward stepped forward to reject his command, but I squeezed his arm and let my shield up.

_Edward, stand back unless you want me to hurt you_, I threatened. Edward stepped back beside me and growled slightly.

Renesmee walked over to Rankin. He examined Renesmee, probably wondering about how we had her. "How was this halfling conceived?" Rankin asked us. "I was human when we had her, but I almost died and Edward changed me in time." I explained, barely beating Edward to it.

_Bella, could you let me speak? _Edward growled the question into my head. _Edward, just do me favor and shut up. You have too much possessiveness in you right now to have a general conversation with this vampire_. I retorted as I took a step forward and let my shield dissolve.

Rankin looked at me with smile and beckoned me with his finger. Edward took a step forward, which annoyed me. I kicked him in the knee as I walked over to Renesmee. Edward's growls were quite humorous to me. "Yes?" I asked. He looked at me with a curious gaze. "What can you do?" He asked me. "What?" I asked, confused by his question.

He scoffed and took his hand off of Renesmee's shoulder. "Please do not play dumb with me. I know you Cullens and your abilities. Your mate can read minds, your 'sister-in-law' can see the future, her mate is an empath, and your daughter can project images. She showed me. My question is, what can you do Bella?" He explained. I looked back at Carlisle to see if it would be okay.

"We're guests here Bella, it would be wisest to oblige him." Carlisle answered, giving me permission.

"I am immune to other's mental abilities, and I can subject a shield to protect others from mental abilities." I clarified.

Rankin smiled at me and said, "thank you, Bella. You two can go back to your family." He shooed us away with his hand.

I walked back over to Edward. He was annoyed with me, but he would probably try to deal with me later.

Rankin turned around. "Come and meet our guests." He said to the four vampires that were behind him. They walked towards us quickly, the rain getting harder and lightning touching the ground as they neared us.

There were two men, a very young man, and a woman. Rankin kissed the woman, so I figured that she was his wife. "My guests, this is my mate, Ilona Mott." She was pretty; one who seemed to be a woman of high nobility in her time. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes were a shade of bright red, as Rankin and Alex's were. She smiled brightly at us and curtsied.

He walked to the tall man that seemed to be the oldest. "This is my firstborn son, Mihnea Raust Mott. His age is forty-eight, funny that my own son's physical age is older than mine!" Rankin commented. Mihnea looked a lot like Rankin, just a little bit older. I laughed silently.

He walked over to his other sons. "This is Drano and Liam Mott. Liam is also a halfling with an ability of his own, just like his mother and I." Liam was clearly the youngest. He didn't look a day over fifteen. Long and wet black hair covered his face, but he was different from his family. He was a halfling with bright green eyes and a cute yet mature smile. Liam was looking at Renesmee with curiosity. Apparently, he hadn't met another halfling.

Rankin hugged Liam loosely and turned around to get another look at us. "My guests, come out of the rain and into my home." Rankin commanded. Edward held out his hand for me to take. _Are you still mad at me_? I asked mentally as I took it. He chuckled lightly. _I wasn't mad, love, just a little upset. I could never get mad at you_. He kissed me and we followed Carlisle into the castle.

…

_Renesmee_

The castle was huge and scary, and probably haunted. Rankin walked ahead of us, giving out tidbits on the rooms and artifacts. The one named Liam kept looking at me as we walked. It was very creepy, and it pissed Jacob off. He was beside me, letting out near silent growls at Liam every now and then. "Jake, quit!" I hissed. He looked at me and whined. I pet his head. "Sorry, but you don't need to be growling. It's okay." I comforted him sweetly. He licked my hand. "Eew, Jacob!" I said, wiping the slime off of my left hand. He walked ahead of me and turned around to start walking backwards, giving me a wolf smile. I put my hand on my forehead and mumbled, "you are crazy."

Mom walked over to me. "Sweetie, we're going to walk around the place, but you, Jacob, and Taz can go to the rooms where you'll be staying in. Just go with Alex." She pointed to Alexandru for demonstration. Taz smiled at her from across the hall, for he was still human. I guess he ran as a human, but I was confused.

We met up with Taz and Alex and walked the halls to get to the rooms. I looked at Alexandru.

He glanced at me. "Something you need?" He prompted. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alexandru, what abilities does Rankin, his mate, and Liam have?" I inquired. He sighed and looked at me. "Liam, he has the ability to control the weather within a mile radius. That's why it was so dark and stormy around here. It's his preferred weather niche; it matches his current mood and state of mind. Rankin, on the other hand, has the ability to create hallucinations of other's deepest fears. That certainly matches his reign back then. I don't know Ilona's ability, but it seems to strike fear into the Volturi and plenty of other vampire's dead hearts. That is mostly why Rankin kept her in the first place, but he wouldn't give her up now. She's his mate and we will always die for our mates." Alexandru explained to me.

"Oh," I sounded and walked into a room. Jacob dashed in after me. "He will stay with me." I stated to Alexandru before shutting the door.

I got a good look at our room. It was beautiful. The wall paneling was elegant and crafted precisely. The floor was polished wood and the large bed seemed to be deep and soft with huge pillows. The windows and french doors were very large and released a beautiful look of the green scenery. The storm had intensified greatly, making the whole sky light up tremendously with lightning and boom with thunder. "Wow," I mumbled. I heard the door shut behind me and I spun around to see Jacob go into the bathroom to shift. I was interested to see if the bathroom had human stuff in it.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked through the door. "Yeah," I replied. He coughed. "I kinda need some pants." He confessed.

As if on cue, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened the expensive door. Emmett was standing there with all of my stuff. "You could've grabbed this." He joked. I took it from him. "Emmett, I don't want to ask you this, but do you got a pair of pants Jake can use? He decided not to bring anything." I asked gingerly. He was gone and back in an instant, holding a pair of pants. "Renesmee, do I get a hug for that?" He wondered. I sighed and hugged him tightly. "I love ya, Emmett." I said. He let me go. "You too, but I got to find my room. Rosalie just waltzed on without me." He said and was gone before I could reply.

Jacob put on the pants, grumbling about the disgustingly sweet smell of course, and came out of the bathroom. I was sitting in the chair, staring at the stormy sky outside the french doors. He walked over to me and kneeled beside me. "Is the outside that interesting?" Jacob wondered. I looked at him and smiled. "No, but I was just waiting for you." I confessed. He sniggered at me. "What, it's true!" I added. He held up a hand as he laughed. "I know, I know, but I wasn't expecting that." He responded, trying not to laugh at me. I crossed my arms and pouted at him. He frowned. "No, don't pout, Ness. It's sad when you do that."

Jacob hugged me and kissed my hair. I looked up at him. "Jake, we seriously have to talk about that moment in the hotel room." Jacob nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down. I sat down beside him. "Okay," I sighed and took a deep breath. This was going to be embarrassing, but it had to be done. "Jacob, what happened that night was interest-

Jacob put his finger on my lips, shushing me. "Renesmee, whatever negative things I feel what you are going to say, just shut up. I feel something strong and wild for you and I love you. If you were going to say that it was a mistake that would be a cruel lie to us. Maybe it was a good thing that they walked in, because I don't want that to be a spur of the moment. Do I want you that way? Hell yeah, I do," I chuckled, but quieted down to let him continue, "but I don't want to feel that we have to do that. I want to spend time with you, and I want to give your father time to accept the inevitable fact that we're together."

I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him. He put me into his lap and held me. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. I giggled. "I love you too." I replied euphoniously. He laid back and pulled me onto his chest. I could've fallen asleep just laying on him. Jacob toyed with my hair and rubbed my back. We lay there for a long time, not speaking a vowel nor moving an inch. We were perfectly content was not doing much of anything. The next minute I felt someone nudging me. I awoke to see my mom smiling at me. Jacob was asleep underneath me. We had actually fallen asleep in that same position. "Hey, mom." I whispered as I carefully got off of Jacob. He turned over and started to snore.

Mom laughed at him and nudged me into the bathroom with her. "What's up, mom?" I questioned. She hugged me. "We've barely been able to talk, but we can't just yet." She admitted. I shifted my weight to one side. "So, what do we have to talk about right now?" I wondered.

"Well, Rankin wants us to join him for a 'get-together.' We're supposed to discuss how long our stay will be and other crap like that." Mom commented. I laughed and stood up. "Is everyone supposed to join? Even Jacob and Taz?" I queried. Mom nodded with a motherly smile. "Sweetie, everything will be alright. Once this controversy with the Volturi is settled, we can go back home and live a normal-or a life as normal as vampires can create." Mom reassured me. I nodded and stood up. "Jacob and I will have to change, so can you get him some clothes?" I requested. She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

When I walked out the bathroom door Jacob was awake and walking around the room. "Hey, Jake." I greeted quietly. He smiled brightly at me. "Did you sleep good last night?" He asked me.

I nodded. "You?" I echoed.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

I walked over to my bags and grabbed some clothes. "Mom will be back with clothes for you. We have to talk to Rankin about some stuff." I admitted. Jacob sat down as I went into the bathroom and changed. I could hear mom walk in and give him clothes. He changed quickly and we were both done at the same time.

Jacob was sitting on the bed when I walked out. Mom had given him some casual clothes and they looked good on him. "You look nice." I commented. "You look beautiful, as usual." He responded. I giggled and tackled him to the floor. Jacob flipped me over and pulled my arms behind me. "Jacob, quit!" I said while trying not to give in and laugh. I flipped him over and pulled his arms over his head. "Want to start something?" I threatened. He rolled his eyes and slid out from under me. Jacob grabbed me and pulled me up with him.

He was just about to start tickling me mercilessly when I heard knocking on the door. Jacob was distracted by that so I grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. Then I walked over to the door and opened it.

Mom, dad, and Liam were standing there. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything, Renesmee." Mom said, trying to look inside the room. "No, we were just getting ready to go find you, weren't we, Jake?" I lied and looked over at him. He was standing and he nodded while stifling a smirk. "Okay then. Let's go." Dad said shortly and turned around to walk away.

…

_Jacob_

We walked for a while. The castle was much larger than I thought. Bella didn't know where we were going, but that Liam seemed to know. He walked quickly, occasionally glancing back at Renesmee. Liam pissed me off. Just because he's an heir of this castle and halfling doesn't mean that he can leer at my Renesmee anytime he wants to. I pulled Renesmee closer to me. She rolled her eyes at me but didn't pull away. I felt complete holding her like this. No one would take her away from me again. They'd have to pry her off of my cold, dead fingers.

Liam opened the large door and we all walked into a living room. Rankin and his family were standing there, waiting for us. A large fire roared and the outside was actually not storming. It had been storming relentlessly for hours, but it had finally stopped. "I like a nice fire, what about you, Carlisle?" Rankin greeted. "Of course, Rankin." Carlisle replied.

"Oh, just call me what is easiest for you! You are my guests, and I do not force my guests to do much of anything. If it is easier to call me Vlad or Dracula, then you may. I prefer any of them." Rankin stated. _Hey, can I call him Vlad the Impaler, Edward? Please_, I asked. That would be pretty cool. Vlad the Impaler is a pretty cool name. Edward glared at me. _Absolutely not, Jacob! He takes offense to that particular stereotypical nickname_. Edward retorted. I rolled my eyes. _How do you know_? I smack myself on the head after asking that. Of course he would know. He's the flipping mindreader! _Oh, I guess you would know that, sorry_, I added.

Vlad the Impaler, hey, I can call him that in my own head, beckoned all of us to sit down. I sat down as quickly as possible to get next to Renesmee. Rosalie had to sit beside me, and we didn't like it. I moved closer to Renesmee while she moved closer to Emmett. Vlad the Impaler sat down at the chair that was in front of us and the fire was behind him. "Okay, Cullens, we have business to discuss." Vlad the Impaler said with a frown. All he's probably been doing for his entire vampire life was business. _Could you quit calling him Vlad the Impaler? It's annoying me_, Edward whined.

_Edward, why don't you focus on my _girlfriend's_ thoughts? She's probably thinking about less annoying stuff_. I retorted. He glared at me. _I will kill you if you say that again._ He threatened. I was in the mood for pushing him. _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfrie-_

Edward attacked me and tried to tear my head off. "I will kill you, you stupid dog!" He shrieked. Emmett tried to pull him off, but Edward jumped back quickly and looked at the doors with a fearful look in his eyes.

I turned around to see Ilona staring at Edward. "Is something wrong?" Ilona asked him. "No, Mrs. Mott." Edward said and sat back down. Ilona walked over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay, darling?" She asked. I nodded and sat down beside Renesmee. Renesmee glared at Edward and rubbed my arm. "Poor Jacob." She mumbled, and I smiled. Ilona sat down in another chair beside Vlad the Impaler's.

"Now, can we talk about business?" He growled. "Yes we can if Edward and Jacob will stop." Carlisle looked at us. "Sure, Carlisle." I said. "Yes, Carlisle." Edward added. Vlad the Impaler looked at all of us. "So, why are you here?" He asked.

…

_I hope you all liked that. Review, it's a request. Also, if any of you have a request for a POV, let me know. I can do anybody if I want to, but I'll do one for you guys if you request it. Also, if you have any questions, I will answer them if you ask._


	9. The Favorite Cullen

_**AN **_

_I really loved Edward and Jacob's little internal argument, so I'll pick up this chapter from there in Edward's POV. Why wouldn't they argue, you know? Renesmee is Edward's daughter and Jacob is in love with her. You think they dislike each other now? Just wait a while. Also, I am generous enough to request that you people read one of the stories that I have read and loved. My suggestion today is _**The Sense of Insecurity** _by __AlexandraGreen__. I'm rooting for this story. The story is all human and Rosalie/Emmett, but it is really good nonetheless, though it is not finished. I demand that you read it and enjoy it and review it like the good readers you are so it will start to get finished. Also, please review my story while you're at it. Give it a nice big chance. I love you all, and read, review, and overall enjoy my chapter and the other stories that I have requested that you read._

_Also, will you try out my other Twilight story _The Pack_? I don't know if it's any good because there are only two reviews. But I'm still going to continue with it._

…

_Edward_

_Could you quit calling him Vlad the Impaler? It's annoying me_, I complained to Jacob. I watched him smirk and Nessie raised her eyebrows at him. _Edward, why don't you focus on my _girlfriend's_ thoughts? She's probably_ _thinking about less annoying stuff_. Jacob retorted, insulting me deeply. How dare he say that? I'll rip his doggie head off if it's the last thing I do. I glared at him. _I will kill you if you say that again._ I threatened. Jacob smiled evilly at me, wanting to humor me. _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfrie-_

I decided that I had had enough. I tackled him and proceeded to rip the head off of his immature body. "I will kill you, you stupid dog!" I shrieked. I felt someone trying to pull me off, but I wasn't going to let up until I had his head to show for it. The thoughts of a very powerful individual radiated into my brain. I glanced up to see Ilona looking at me. _You will let the dog go if you know what's good for you, mindreader_. She threatened to use her power, but I didn't give her pleasure.

I lunged back towards the wall and stared at her. She sneered at me for a half second before the others saw her. "Is something wrong?" Ilona asked me, her face plastered blankly. "No, Mrs. Mott." I voiced and sat back down beside Bella. Ilona walked over to Jacob and helped her up. "Are you okay, darling?" She asked sweetly. Jacob nodded and sat down beside Renesmee. Renesmee glared at me and rubbed Jacob's arm. "Poor Jacob." She mumbled, and Jacob smiled. I fumed by clenching my fists tightly and biting my tongue. The venom pooled in my mouth, but I was forced to swallow it back down.

Ilona sat down in another chair beside Vlad's. The thoughts she had were detestable. She wanted Jacob and Taz as her little pets; they were to go along with the others shifters that were forced to guard the castle. The poor idiots that were already guarding the castle were much too afraid to stand up to Vlad. I deeply pitied them.

_Is something wrong, babe,_ the sweet sound of Bella's voice asked. _No, everything is perfect, love_. I replied with my desire for her clear in my eyes when I looked at her. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and stroked her hair. Only my precious Bella could soothe me. She always knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"Now, can we talk about business?" Vlad growled. "Yes we can if Edward and Jacob will stop." Carlisle looked at us for agreement. "Sure, Carlisle." Jacob said much too casually, as if nothing had happened. _No, I'd have to kill him slowly first_; I precariously wanted to say. "Yes, Carlisle." I replied instead. Vlad looked at all of us with frustration. "So, why are you here?" He asked. Carlisle stood up to speak. "We are here because of a controversy with the Volturi.

"You see, they want Edward, Alice, and Bella to join them. My loyal children have refused every time. Instead of asking this time only to be rejected again, they kidnapped Renesmee for bargaining; we could have her back if Edward, Alice, and Bella joined the Volturi. Before they could enforce that threat however, your vampire Faustino took her and brought her to San Diego to regroup. We joined them and the Volturi attacked Taz, our newcomer to the group, they had probably mistaken him for Jacob Black. We realized that they were hot on our trail and we came here for sanctuary. We should only be here for as long as it takes to work out an agreement with the Volturi.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I are to leave today to fix this…problem. We all would be grateful if you would keep the others with you while we are on our business trip." Carlisle was pleading with him. Vlad sat back and regarded this for a moment. He didn't know what to think. His thoughts read that he didn't need this distraction, but Alexandru wanted us to stay though I didn't know why. He smiled. "Yes, you can stay, but I want something in return. A bargain, if you will." Vlad objected. Carlisle looked to me. _What does he want, Edward_? He asked pleadingly. I looked at Vlad and concentrated.

_Carlisle, he wants to "borrow" one of us for a task that will need to be done in the future_. I replied reluctantly. "I know that your Edward has read my thoughts, but I'll say it out loud so everyone will hear it." Vlad stood up and looked at the fire. "All I request is one of your 'talented' children for something I may need. I am allowed to request this anytime, anywhere I want; though I guarantee survival for you. How does that work for you?" Vlad turned around and smiled at Carlisle. _He speaks the truth, Carlisle_. I assured him truthfully.

"Who would you need?" Carlisle wondered. Vlad shrugged his shoulders. "That, I do not know. I could use a mindreader, a futurereader, an empath, an image projector, or a shielder anytime. But, who knows? I may not ever need them." He confessed. I worried about that, but Carlisle would agree, because that was the only way they would be truly safe while we went out to the Volturi. Carlisle stood up and held out his hand. "Have we reached an agreement?" He asked. Vlad walked over to him. "Yes we have, Carlisle." He agreed as he shook his hand.

…

_Alexandru_

The storm had started up again, which made me feel better. This was what I had been used to ever since I was turned. The rain started to pour heavily onto my face. Liam and Drano were beside me; all three of us were sitting on the rooftop of a building, waiting for a human to come along the street so we could eat. Mihnea was with his father, as usual. "This sucks," Liasm (His original birth name was Liasm, but they changed it to Liam over the years) fussed impatiently as he shook the rain out of his long hair and hurled a stone at a wall. The stone broke a hole in the strong wall. Liasm had only been fifteen when he stopped aging, and his youth sometimes got the better of his attitude. His mother had been human and died giving birth to him, which hurt Liasm every day of his immortal life, though he could never confide in his own father. Vlad never allowed weakness and would destroy anything that showed an ounce of it.

That was the reason why the weather was always so depressing. Liasm was a depressed halfling and he wanted to find the reason to leave. Liasm had wanted to leave for the past five hundred years that I have been a vampire, though he never got the guts to ask permission to.

Liasm was…different. He never felt any allegiance to Vlad, because Vlad's venom doesn't flow in his veins. The Cullens have given him hope to find a better life. He never enjoyed feeding on humans. He has the best resistance I have ever seen, even more so than Bella. On the day I brought the Cullens to Romania, Liam looked at Renesmee and saw that his mother could have lived if his father had tried, and he hated that Bella did a little, but hated Vlad more and he was happy for Renesmee. The reason I know is because we talk a lot. He trusted me more than he trusted his own coven and we often talked. When I was new, he helped me feed and live by Vlad's rules, and for that I shall always be thankful.

Drano, on the other hand, was thirty-eight and was faithful to his father. Drano and his older brother Mihnea have been alive just about as long as their father has. The two treated me like a younger brother. They taught me how to kill other vampires and be the best in Vlad's eyes. There were so many times that I was beaten for doing the incorrect task, but I learned quickly on how to not get caught and the ability to blame it on other people. I was always able to guess stuff about people easily when I was human, and that came with me to my vampire life. My ability to read people like books made me feel not so…not so much like a monster. I felt human for the first time.

I was special because I never completely forgot about my human life. When I realized what I was and what was going to happen to my memories, I found paper and writing material and wrote down everything I remembered about my life. The memories are gone now, but the substitute on paper is enough.

I wrote that I was a middleclass citizen in 14th century Germany. I was tall and lean with blond hair and blue eyes. At one point I was married with five children and a noblewoman as a mistress. A German vampire coven found me walking down the street to my family one night and captured me. They tortured me for days at a time, giving me the scars that intimidated and gave all the vampires the wrong idea about me. Four vampires and a halfling, Ilona Szilágyi, Vlad Mott Wallachi, Vlad Dracula IV, Mihnea cel Rau, and Liasm Malory Dracula slaughtered the coven and saw me. "Look at him children! He shall be a good one for us," Vlad Mott Wallachi mused. Liasm unchained me and I fell to the ground, barely able to get up. Vlad Mott changed me then and there, and then I stayed with them for as these years passed by to the present.

"What are you thinking about?" Liasm asked me, interrupting my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes and ran my hands through my blond wet hair. "Um, just reminiscing." I replied. He smiled and looked at the male human walking down the street. "There's your dinner." He commented, pointing to the victim. Drano and I jumped down and grabbed the human. I looked at Liasm just as I was about to bite down. "Are you not going to feed?" I questioned. He shook his head and jumped down the other side. Drano bit down without waiting for me and started to feed by himself.

I ran after Liasm to see what the problem was. He was sitting on another roof, watching a young woman shop. "Liam, what is wrong?" I surveyed as I sat down beside him. He pointed back towards the area where Drano was feeding.

"I wish not to live like this anymore. I hate feeding on humans, and I have decided to stop. Father will not like this, but I am leaving and by the way he was raised he cannot stop me." Liasm explained. I smiled at him; I was proud of his decision. But a question came to mind.

"Where will you go, Liam?" I interrogated. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, Faustino. Maybe I will go to California, or I may watch the Cullens in secret to see how they live. This life was never for me, and I may be young, but I have loved before and I have always been capable of love. I loved my mother, and I killed her, so did my father. I despise him, so I cannot stay here another year longer." He clarified. I patted his back. "Liam, I can take car-

"No, you can't!" Liasm shouted at me, but softened his glare a second after. "Sorry, but I don't want to be taken care of, Faust. I am not a child, though I look like one. You may be able to take care of me, but I need this. Do you know that I have never been out of Romania?" Liasm demanded. I shook my head. "I didn't know." I admitted. He smiled. "Of course you wouldn't. You were always father's favorite, so he let you go anywhere in the world because he knew that you would always come back. But me? He couldn't trust me, so I'm leaving now, but will you tell Drano and Mihnea that I said bye and I love them?" I nodded. He jumped off of the roof and ran off before I could say anything else.

…

_Renesmee_

I stood there, unmoving as we said our good-byes to dad, Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle. I was sad, but Jacob hugged me and kissed my forehead. Dad could've gagged at that. All the sympathy between seemed to be making him sick. I looked over at Alice and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I smiled sadly at her and walked over to Carlisle. "Hey gramps, are you ready?" I asked him.

He nodded, but his attention was elsewhere. I followed his hard gaze over to Rankin's mate. Ilona was smiling sweetly at me. He feared her, but wouldn't tell me why. "Carlisle, what's so wrong about her? I can feel the power, but I can't wholly clasp the concept." I requested. He met my eyes. "What she can do is almost unaccountable, but I shall try to explain, my dear granddaughter.

"Ilona's power cannot hurt you physically, but it does a great deal to your mind, and our minds are a terrible thing to mess with." Carlisle actually shivered. "I…don't get it, Carlisle," I admitted, letting my youth get in the way of my mind.

Carlisle put his hands on his face. "Okay, well, if she wants you to feel pain or pleasure, all she has to do is project it into you. She can make you think that roses are purple not red or that two is not a number. Ilona can warp your reality. She can project several different images to other people at the same time. It may not sound intimidating, but she can make the clouds talk to you and convince you to kill your husband or to feed on humans.

"It's very confusing and could even bring Jane or Alec down, but it takes an even greater toll if used regularly on you. Eventually, you cannot tell what's real and what's not real. I've heard of people that went to the Volturi, begging for death because of what had happened to them. I shudder to even think about it." Carlisle concluded with a shudder.

I looked over at her and no longer saw a sweet and innocent mate. I saw a female vampire that could destroy everything I loved, but it explained why mom was going to stay with us. She could protect us with her shield, and I inched closer to mom. Her eyes rested on me and she walked over. I hurled myself into her arms and gripped mom as tightly as I could.

"I just heard, mom. I'm scared." I whispered as quietly as possible. The quieter I was, the less likely I was to burst into tears. I felt mom's concentration, so I knew that she was pulling the shield around her-around us. My body relaxed instantly. Mom smiled at me and asked, "Is that better?" My head nodded without me, although I meant it completely.

Jacob walked into the shield and wrapped his arms around me. Mom smiled at us and looked at dad. He didn't want to leave her, but they would need someone who could read minds for the trip to the Volturi trip. They didn't scare me one bit. Well, Jane and Alec scare the shit out of me, but they have that effect on everyone. Mom and dad kissed, but it was short-lived. Emmett coughed loudly to break them up.

They glared at him for a second before walking over to Carlisle. The leaving was inevitable. I cried for the fact that they may never come back. Parts of my family could die by the hands of Felix and Jane and Alec.

My head seared with pain at the mere thought. I sat down in a chair in my room and didn't speak a word. Hours passed with no sign of life in the room or outside. Right at the twelve a.m. mark, I heard the worst possible shriek coming from downstairs. I jumped up and jumped down the stairs, then dashed into the room we were in earlier when dad attacked Jacob. Emmett grabbed me in a protective lock and pulled me into the far corner if the room.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I whispered, but the only answer was a loud hush. I could feel the tension as I looked at Rankin, and then the body on the floor that was torn apart and burning. I gagged and turned around to face Emmett. He brought my face to him so I couldn't look anymore. "WHERE IS HE!" Rankin shrieked.

I heard someone walk over to him. "He's gone. Liasm left earlier tonight," The person replied. Liam, the halfling? Why did they call him Liasm, and where was he? He did the smart thing if he left. I wouldn't have stayed for the world. Rankin slammed his foot down on the ashes, breaking a hole in the floor. "He cannot just leave! Who told you this?" Rankin shouted at her.

As if it were a cue card, the scent of Alexandru wafted in the door. I broke free from Emmett to hug him. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly, as if he had missed me dearly. "Hey, Renesmee. How is my favorite Cullen?" He greeted. Rankin snarled to get Alex's attention. He looked at Rankin, but he didn't let go of me. "I watched him leave, and he said goodbye, Vlad." Alex stated, holding me tightly. Rankin's expression hardened into an even deeper rage. "Why did he leave? We need to talk. Now." He demanded, apathetic. Alexandru faced me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I felt the kiss like a packet of that stuff that's hot, then cold. Or cold then hot, I don't know. "Renesmee, I want you, Jacob and the others to leave the room, okay? You could get hurt." He said. "But, Alex-

He put his cool finger to my lips. "Rankin cannot control this, but he has a very bad temper that never comes out, but when it does, it is never good. So please leave. I could not abide to have you hurt." He interrupted me.

I eyed my family and mouthed _leave_. They left the room quickly. I looked at Alex again. "What's going to happen? I can't help but worry," I confessed. Alexandru smiled slightly. "Renesmee, Renesmee. Sweetie, I will be fine and you will see me again, it is not that serious." Alex turned me around and slightly he pushed me out the door. The sound of the door shutting made the worry come back tenfold. The worry and pain brought me to my knees. I knew I couldn't leave my closest friend in the world at the hands of _him_.

Jacob grabbed me and hoisted me across his shoulder. My thoughts aligned and I started screaming Alex's name. "NO! LET ME HELP HIM!" I shrieked, but all in vain. Clearly, there was nothing to worry about, but the pings in my stomach spoke otherwise.

…

_How does Alexandru feel about Renesmee, I asked myself, but I want to know how you feel about it. I want some opinions on this, because I'm still shaping the relationship between them. Review this, so I know that you still love it. Another intimate (But not too intimate) moment between Jacob and Renesmee is coming up soon. There will be more, but they're in the middle of a crisis. I'm just happy that you guys stuck around._

:)


	10. A Lover's Quarrel

_Hi everybody! I enjoy writing this, and I don't know how much longer this will go. Since there is a lot of stuff to go over this will go on for a while longer. Feel free to PM me anytime for questions or suggestions. Seriously, even if it sounds stupid to you and you're embarrassed to ask, go ahead. I won't call you out on it because that's not the person I am. I love you all for showing such forwardness to my story, especially __Shuz__ and __kcraziieiciousxz__. Well, you know the drill. Read, review, enjoy, and feel free to ask for suggestions. When I started this, I was just hoping for at least one review. Now I got twenty-two. Wowies!_

_Ooh, if anyone watched Eclipse and like to make fun of stuff you enjoy, like me, read __**Eclipse Parody**__ by __Annie Cullen xx__. It's very funny._

…

Chapter Ten

_Renesmee_

Jacob set me down on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, securing me. I was screaming and crying for Alexandru. "NO, I NEED HIM!" I screamed again in tears. His grip on me tightened in protection, but I thrashed and screamed profanity at Jacob for not letting me go. "If you loved me you would let me go!" I screeched. Jacob didn't let me go. "Renesmee, he'll be fine. You're over-reacting. Besides if it were bad, I love you too much to let you do something irrational." Jacob countered. I snarled at him. "What would you know, you dog! Go to hell!" I growled.

Jacob quickly released me and stomped over to the door. He started to open it, but I tried to protest. "Jake, I'm sor-

He held up his hand. "Just don't talk to me right now before you regret it for the rest of your eternity. I can see who you care about more." Jacob left the room and I started crying again. Ugh, how could I be so stupid? I cared about him more than he could ever know. I loved Alexandru, but I wasn't _in_ love with him.

I was in love with Jacob and no one else. Alexandru was technically my brother, but so was Jacob at one point. Jake was my Imprint, and he was only what he was supposed to be, so he was destined to fall in love with me. The love I have for both of them is deadly. If it had been the other way around, I would've said the exact same things to Alex and he would've acted differently. My words couldn't hurt him because he knew that it was a lie.

I sniffed up the snot in my nose and wiped my tears away. "Jacob," I whispered. No answer. "Jacob, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, but I am a little pissed at you. How in the world could you even dare to say that Alexandru mattered to me more than you did? That's just impertinent, you big buffoon!" I wasn't crying anymore, and I heard a sniffle from the outside of the door, but nothing else. "Damn it, Wolfie! You've already given yourself away. I heard you sniffle. Okay, I'm opening this window and I'm climbing out. Try and stop me!" I opened the window and slammed it shut to make the effect that I had left. Then I hid behind the door.

Jacob jumped into the room. I tackled him from behind. "Take that! I can't believe that you fell for it!" I laughed. Jacob snarled and tried to grab me, but I jumped off of him and clung to the corner of the room. "Come and get me," I teased. He glared at me, but seemed to be enjoying this. He ran over to me, but I dashed over to the opposite side of the room. I smiled and he shifted into a wolf, then came at me with much more speed.

We kept at that perpetually, but Jacob finally caught me. He snagged my foot and pulled me down. Jacob growled fiercely, shifted back into a _nude_ human and started to kiss me all over, apparently marking his territory. I got a good look at _all_ of him while he did this, and I was very impressed with what I saw. He was built meritoriously not only in the upper torso area, but also everywhere else too. It wasn't good; it was _damn_! Not to judge, but I considered myself lucky with what I got right now.

"Woah, Jake! That was a little much for me to see, but I like it!" I purred. Alex really seemed to get to him. He wasn't himself right now. His animal instincts had taken over. I had only seen this happen to him once or twice, and his rage had caused him to act like an animal. Jacob fastened his hands in my hair and pulled tightly. My head started to hurt, but I began meeting his kisses. He moaned loudly and slipped his arm under my back and lifted me off of the ground. He dug his nails into my backside, scratching my back deeply. I felt the heavy trickles of blood roll down and heard the sound of my shirt ripping. It was my good shirt too. There were also going to be bruises later.

But what about Alexandru? I needed to make sure that he was okay. Jacob had distracted me. Basically at the same time, we pushed each other away. Jake dashed over to the bed and grabbed a blanket as he sat down on the bed. "Renesmee, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," He whispered. I stood up and looked at my shirt in the mirror. There were animal-like rips in my shirt and blood stained it. Because of my fast healing, the wounds were closed, but the scars would be there for a while.

I walked over to Jacob and hugged him. "Jake, don't worry about it. I love you, and this is totally fine. I shouldn't have nagged you on." I objected. "But Sam did this to Emily, though he was fighting with another. I promised myself that I would never do that to you. Some promise, huh?" Jake said, ashamed. I shook my head. "I don't want you to blame yourself. I could've made you stop anytime I wanted to, but I didn't. If it's your fault, then it's also my fault." I bargained. He smiled at me, though he was very embarrassed.

"Love you," I stated. "Love you too, Ness." He replied. I nudged him and kissed his warm shoulder. "You don't honestly believe that I love Alexandru more than you?" I wondered.

Jacob shook his head. "Of course you love him as much as you love me. It's just a different kind of love. He loves you like a brother would love his sister, as I love you in a completely different way," He clarified with a kiss on my cheek. I met his lips for a second and felt the warmth radiating from him. "Let's not do anything drastic just yet. How about…cuddling?" I suggested.

Jacob pulled the blanket around him and laid back on the bed. I crawled over to him and lay on him. He kissed my hair as he watched the sunlight shine in the room for the first time since we arrived. My skin started to glow, as usual and I actually missed the glow. The sun hadn't shone a bit since we got here and the pleasant change made me blissful again.

…

_Taz_

Emmett tossed one of Vlad's expensive vases to Jasper while he shouted, "think fast," to him. Jasper caught it and tossed it back. This went on for a few minutes. Esme grabbed the vase in midair about the tenth time they had done it. "Stop boys. This is serious." She said as she set it back down. Bella looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Taz, how did you and my daughter meet?" She asked. "Daughter…?" I questioned. She chuckled. "Sorry, Renesmee is my daughter. How did you two meet?" She explained with the same smile.

"Well, I went to Forks high and my friends dared me to flirt with her. She kissed me to make them mad. We don't really know each other that well." I explained. Bella nodded and glared at Emmett. "Quit tossing that chair!" She chastised him. Emmett set it down and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Bells." He said before picking up and tossing a small bottle to Jasper. Instead of catching it, he let it drop.

Human blood poured out of the bottle, making everyone tense suddenly, except Bella. I ran out the door to get away from them. From what I heard in the couple days that I've known about them, it's not good to be you when you're in a room full of tense vampers.

That was when I saw all kinds of large animals guarding the castle. Another Tasmanian Devil (I could tell by the way she smelled, it was like my smell.) walked over to me and shifted into a young woman. She was pretty with black hair and wide blue eyes. She was very tan and had thick lips. She was naked and had nice curves also, so I was pleased enough as it was. "Hello, miss." I greeted with a sly smile. "Cine sunt tu?" She asked in a language I knew nothing about. "What the hell does that mean," I wondered. She sniggered. "Sorry, I was just asking who you were. Are you a new guard, 'cause we sure could use one of those right about now. The last one died a painful death." She said in a slight southern accent.

"What do you mean by 'guards?'" I asked. She pointed to all of the animals. "We are all shifters, and we all guard this place." She explained, but looked at all the others and bit her lip. "Shift and I will explain everything to you," She shifted and started running. I threw off my jacket and pants before shifting.

_What's your name_, I questioned as I ran beside her. _Desiree. What's yours_? She returned. _Taz is the name I gave myself. Why do you guard this place_? Desiree stopped at the front of a room and shifted again. She nodded for me to follow suit. I did and she giggled. "What?" I demanded. Desiree shook her head as she opened the door and entered. Even though I didn't know her, I followed inside and was overwhelmed by what I saw in there.

The beige room was a total dump, and it was small with a lot of people crowding in there and very few beds. "Is this your sleeping quarters?" I asked. She nodded sadly, but her face lit up as she looked by me. "Castille!" She shouted as she ran by me and swung into a dark-skinned man's arms. He looked over at me and smiled at me, his eyes a blackish color. He was tall and muscular with long, jet-black hair and only a thin pair of shorts.

"Hey, are you the new guy?" He asked with an accent that I couldn't trace. "Uh, no. I'm with some vampires, but I don't 'belong' to anybody." I stated. He extended his hand. "Castille Naquin Arcenaux's the name, but you just call me Castille. The name sounds difficult, but it's not too bad. Some of the guys here, like my brother other there, are named names like Aucoin." He pulled Desiree close to him. "This here is my beautiful wife, Desiree Cole Arcenaux, but I think that you already met her." She nodded and flashed a pearly smile at me. "We have a daughter, but I don't know where she's at right now. Drusilla!" She shouted for her.

They sure didn't look old enough to have children, but they may have just aged well. Like, really, really well.

Castille leaned in towards Desiree's ear. "Babe, would you put on some clothes, we can't be naked all the time. Also, get our guest something to wear." He requested. She was gone in flash. He looked at me. "What's your name?" He queried. "Taz," I replied quickly. A young girl walked in and looked at us. She had healthy hair a mixture of black and light brown and her vibrant eyes were two different colors. The right was blue and the other was black. The girl was taller and much fuller than the others, who were probably not being fed as much as they should and was skinny enough to show it. She looked at me with an odd gaze, as if she were fascinated. I didn't look into her eyes right away, but when I did, I saw a bright light and faultless joy overcame me. She was wearing a nice sundress, and I found that odd. Everyone else was either naked or wearing poor clothing. Drusilla was much different, and she was the most cleaned up of them all.

She grinned ear-to-ear and walked quickly over to me. I smiled back at her and waved. Castille wrapped a fatherly arm around her, proud of the beautiful daughter he had. "This pretty little thing is my daughter, Drusilla Cartel Arcenaux. Say hello to Taz, Dru." He pressed. She waved at me. "Hello, Taz. It is nice to meet you." She greeted politely, still staring at me with fascination. I was staring at her too, though Castille didn't seem to notice. "I'll let you two get to know each other while I find your mother, Dru." He said and disappeared.

Drusilla kept looking at me. "Are you new here?" She asked me. I nodded. "I don't work here, but I am new." I replied, dazing. Suddenly, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to work here. I would work anywhere as long as she was with me. "I feel like I've known you forever." She disclosed. "Same here, Drusilla." I replied. She nodded at me. "It really is nice to meet you, Taz." She admitted. I grinned idiotically. "You're very pretty, Dru." I blurted. She blushed. "Thanks," She mumbled, embarrassed.

…

_Jacob_

When I leaned in to kiss Renesmee on the cheek, her lips met mine for a short second. She was cooler than humans but a little bit warmer than vampires.

Her lips were soft and perfect and I couldn't have had a better woman that loved me. Even after what happened, she wasn't freaking out. "Let's not do anything drastic just yet. How about…cuddling?" She suggested sweetly. I was still embarrassed about attacking Renesmee, but she seemed to take better than I thought. I pulled the blanket around me to cover my parts and lay back on the bed. She crawled up to me and laid on me.

I kissed her beautiful dark hair as I looked at the sunbeams darting quickly into the room, making Renesmee's creamy skin glow. It had been the first time since we arrived that the sun had actually shone through. It was heaven to me. Renesmee looked at me. "What are you thinking about, Jake?" She interrogated.

"You," I replied honestly. She got completely on top of me. "Really? That's so sweet," She cooed. I smiled, though I was burning for her. I needed her right now, but she had said not to try anything. It would be paradise just to see her, even for a short moment. Listen to me, going on like a sex-crazed fiend. I wasn't the type to do stuff like that. Okay, _maybe_ I had thoughts about Bella all those years ago. I did have thoughts about Bella, but this was much, much different. With Bella, I thought about tying the knot with her and watching our children run around the house and growing old together. This was a lot more…raw and…sexual.

"Ness, may I ask a personal question?" I suggested. She nodded, and put on her serious face. "When could we have sex? I know it'll be a while, but info is always good." I blurted, and covered my mouth. Oops, that wasn't how I wanted to word it. That sentence should've been better worded and such. Renesmee shrugged. "I don't know, but that may be too fast for me." She declined, picking at her nails. I pulled her down towards me. "I'm sorry Ness, was that too personal?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. We do need to be thinking about these things. We're _together_." She said the word as if it were foreign. I chuckled and looked at her entire body. "Renesmee, you are so beautiful." I blurted again. She giggled. "Thank you, Jake. You're beautiful, too" She joked. I laughed at her. "Beautiful, right." I mused at her, but heard her stomach growling. "Hold on, I'll get you something to eat." I laid her down on the bed and walked over to the door. "Jake, will you check on Alex? I'm still so worried about him." She requested. I nodded before leaving the room.

Emmett, Esme, and Jasper were tense when I arrived downstairs. Bella was on the floor, cleaning a maroon-like stain with bleach. A broken bottle of blood was on the floor beside the stain. "Oh," I hummed after I put two and two together.

She looked at me grimly. "If Emmett hadn't been fiddle-farting around, this wouldn't have happened so I would have made him clean up, but this is human blood." She explained without my asking. I nodded in confirmation.

"I thought Jasper was going to catch it!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper and Bella rolled their eyes at the same time. "Just shut the hell up, Emmett. You've been complaining for the past fifteen minutes." Jasper growled. Emmett narrowed his eyes at him, but sat down in a chair. "Fine." He mumbled furiously. Esme shook her head at them, clearly upset that they were arguing.

I walked up to the living room door, but hesitated to open it. I was scared of what I may find. What if he was dead? Renesmee would probably never be the same. I know that he said that it wasn't serious, but what if it was? I opened the door to see him sitting there, having a seemingly pleasant conversation with Vlad the Impaler.

They looked at me at the same time. That was freaky but I tried to not to comment. "Jacob! What is a nice little shifter like yourself barging in on us for?" Vlad the Impaler demanded. I was nervous now. "Um, um…Renesmee is hungry." I admitted. He smiled and pointed to a tall, redheaded man. "Bring human food." He commanded. The man left quickly. "Now, you may leave, Andreas." He said to Alexandru. How many names did he go by anyway? Sheesh, there's, like, ten! Alex jumped up and was gone in a flash.

I ran back up the stairs and through the door. Alexandru was hugging Renesmee tightly and whispering in her ear. Tears of joy streamed down her face. He looked at me and mouthed, "thank you." I nodded, and felt that he wasn't as bad as I had always thought of him. He clearly loved Renesmee, and she loved him. There was plenty of room for me, unlike the situation with Bella eleven years ago.

I had wanted to be with her so bad that it affected everything around me. My friends, family, pack, my whole life. Everything felt empty without Bella's light in my life. I was so angry because of the way she just blew me off. _I_ picked her up and put the pieces back together. _I_ never left her. _I_ wasn't undead and look at the thanks I got for it. "Thanks Jake, but Edward and I are okay now so get the hell out of my life." I was past it now, but there had been a hole in me too.

The ragged hole stayed there and got bigger and bigger until Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen was born. She was the light at the end of my tunnel. She picked me up and put me back together, though she was too young to know it. I love her with all of my soul and Edward wasn't too happy with that at first, but he accepted it eventually. I had wanted to kill her, but as soon as I saw her, I realized that she was my Imprint.

I walked over there and sat down, fortunate that Renesmee didn't have to choose. But I wondered, who would she choose if we were in love with her? I would love to say that she would choose me, but absolutely nothing is certain in my life.

…

_Next chapter we're probably going to check up on Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle. Some of you may want to know what's happening over there. Don't forget to review. Also, vote on which story I should update more. I would like to know what my fans think. Thanks for putting up with this chapter. It wasn't my fav, but I needed to write it for future situations._

:)


	11. 8,6,7,5,3,0,9

_Like I said, the last chapter was dull, and this one was kinda rushed, but I hope that this is much better! Hopefully._

_Again, if there are any POV suggestions or any suggestions, feel free to ask! If I get at least five more reviews, I will post a sneak peak for the next chapter. You all should want that because my updates are less frequent. It may be weeks before the next update. This one would've been sooner, but my computer was messing up. Hope this one is better for my faithful fans!_

…

Chapter Eleven

_Alexandru_

Vlad looked at the door. "Liasm left. I cannot believe it. He better not show his face around here if he wants to come back, because I will let his mother deal with him if he tries to," He snarled after I explained the situation to him, the anger and offense by Liasm's sudden disappearance was clear on his face. I crossed my legs, a classic human action. Living with the Cullens was getting to me. I was acting like a dumb human now too. I needed to stop acting like one. Vlad looked at me, curious as ti why I had done that also. "Why did you do that?" He asked me. "Sir, he is just exploring. I am positive that he will visit his own father." I comforted while trying to change the subject.

Vlad chuckled and stroked his beard. "Andreas, my child, you do not understand humans, not even half humans. I do not know what he has told you, but he hates me. I can feel it. Liasm will not come back, because the feeling is almost mutual. He is nothing like Vlad and Mihnea. He does not even feed on humans!" He exclaimed, and took an unnecessary breath. "He would do much better in a 'vegetarian' family, like your Cullen family. Tell me about your Renesmee, by the way." He leaned back and crossed his arms humanly. I shook my head. "She is not mine, sir. She belongs to the shifter she has Imprinted with, Jacob Black. I am merely a close friend. She is an angel, a real handful sometimes, but I lo-

I stopped myself from blurting out the rest of that sentence. Vlad looked at me, interested in the conclusion. "But I like her appropriately." I lied with a cough. What was I just about to say? I loved her? This was absolute madness. What was love? It had so long since I had said those words that they had almost lost all meaning to me. Vlad had never loved. He was always this…evil person. I took after him sometimes when I killed. My killings were without mercy and regret.

Before Vlad cold say anything about my lie the door opened. Jacob Black was standing there, in a pair of rundown shorts and nothing else. I looked at him with curiosity. Did Renesmee send him down here? She had him wrapped around her delicate finger. He looked nervous suddenly, but tried to keep it under wraps. "Jacob! What is a nice little shifter like yourself barging in on us for?" Vlad asked of him. Jacob Black looked even more nervous now. "Um, um…Renesmee is hungry." Jacob Black explained quickly. Vlad gave him an annoyed smile and pointed to Nathaniel. "Bring human food." Vlad requested. Nathaniel left. "Now, you may leave, Andreas." Vlad said to me. I jumped up and ran up the stairs to Renesmee.

Renesmee jumped up in her tears when I opened the door. "Ness," I breathed with a smile, happy to see her again. Vlad had hated the news I gave him and he had wanted to kill me. I lied to Renesmee, saying that it was going to be fine. I honestly thought that I was "dead meat," as humans said. Thankfully, he took it better than I thought. All he did was attempt to tear my arm off. He got one of my fingers, but I knew how to attach them. "Alex, thank God!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let the person who felt so much like my little sister go. "I will never scare you again, Renesmee. I love you, my little sister." I whispered into her ear. Jacob walked in and looked at me and her. The tears were still streaming down Renesmee's face, dripping onto the deep green shirt she had given me four years ago. _Thank you_, I mouthed to Jacob. He nodded and walked out of the room, giving us some alone time. "I thought that I had lost you forever!" Renesmee squealed. I laughed. "It takes more than my finger being ripped off to kill me." I admitted. She looked at my ring finger and gasped at the new scar. "Are vampire guys always like this?" She asked. I nodded. "Basically," I agreed.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You can't let this happen again. What if you don't get it back on in time?" She complained. Now I rolled my eyes. "Renesmee, losing a little finger will not be the end of the world. Seriously, you can be so paranoid." I commented with a smirk. She smacked me on the head. "Damn it, Alex! That is not funny! What if it's your head? Or your legs? This is serious!" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. "Ness, just be happy. You worry too much to be a ten-year-old." I replied. She snarled at me, but started giggling.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and looked at me. "Nothin'. Just thinking about how much of a dumbass you are." She laughed. "Shut up." I growled. She laughed harder. "Oh, now you're irritated. Shocker." She added bluntly. I hoisted her over my shoulder, Renesmee kicking. "Put me down!" She shouted while laughing. "Never!" I cackled. She started to kick more, but was giggling also. I started moving in a lightning fast circle, making her laugh even harder. "I'm serious, Alex! Let me down now!" She repeated with a loud giggle. Eventually, I set her down, but before making her sick enough to throw up. She stumbled around before throwing up in the floor. I laughed, not being able to stop.

Renesmee glared at me, but stopped to throw up some more. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, just got sick for a moment." Renesmee replied, then lunged for me. She tackled me to the ground. "I'm great, but never do it again." She threatened.

…

After finally getting Renesmee all calmed down, I jumped out the window and went off to go feed. It had been at least two weeks since I last ate and my throat was killing me. An unintelligent human walked the streets and I picked him as my victim. Just as I was about to bite down, someone grabbed me with vampire strength and shoved me into the wall. The human ran off, and I growled in hungering rage. "This had better be good, whoever you are." I snarled.

The vampire smirked and removed the hood that cloaked him. The vampire with red eyes and dark hair I recognized. "What are you doing here? It is not safe for you!" I warned. He snapped his fingers and several others walked forward. "You know what we want, and it's time to pay up, Alex." A woman took off her hood and walked up behind him. "Yes master?" She replied to him, though he had not said anything. "Go get the girl. I'm tired of playing games with her wretched family." The woman turned around, me screaming. "NO, LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARDS!"

He laughed humorlessly at me. "Oh, do please shut up. We are in debt and that halfling bitch is the only way out." He confessed. I looked at him questioningly. "You do not plan on…giving her to them, do you?" I feared the worst. He nodded and I completely lost it.

…

…

_Alice_

It felt odd to be back here. We all were worrying about Renesmee just a week ago. Now we were here, still worrying about her. She may be my niece, but she can make things so difficult sometimes, but I love her. It's interesting how things work out. Edward would've been growling at me right now, but I came up with a solution. I have decided to work my mind at several levels. While thinking about personal stuff, I am also thinking about a random number to befuddle Edward. He may be intelligent, but he's not too good at focusing on totally different thoughts at once.

_8675309,8675309, 8675309, 8675309_, I repeated as I sat on the couch with Carlisle beside me. My thoughts were irritating Edward, but he didn't say anything about it. 867530_9_, I thought again. Carlisle stood up and walked over to the Volturi's new human clerk. "Are they done yet, Jenny?" He demanded. She held up a poorly polished finger. "Sir, hold on," She replied and turned around towards a group of humans. "Go down the hall and to the left. Enjoy the rest of your stay!" Jenny said in her shrill yet soft voice. How was that possible? I really wanted to strangle her. That was the kind of person she was.

I shrugged my thoughts off and crossed my legs like a human would. Always got to practice in this family. You never know when they'll surround you. All of us squirmed humanly, tense. Edward rolled his eyes at the clerk and I wished Jasper was here. At least I would have someone to talk to. He never got nervous, so he could comfort me without having to comfort himself.

However, Rosalie was getting impatient. "Jenny, just waltz on in there or something and bring back some information! Can you do that or are you afraid of being eaten?" Rosalie snapped fiercely at her. Jenny glared at her, but walked down the hall and into the large room. I stood up and bounced over to the desk. Edward looked at me. "What are you going to do?" He asked. I jumped over the desk. "Just going to be a little nosy." I replied. "That's easy for you," Edward replied before I pulled open the old filing cabinet sitting beside her desk.

What I found was haunting. There were files on vampires and halflings alike. I looked through them like a demon, trying to see if we were in there. In the very back, in a clear box was a thick file labeled _Cullens_. Yeah, that's inconspicuous. Edward read my thoughts and was holding the box now. "What the hell?" He asked himself. Carlisle shrugged.

"I don't know. Open it." Carlisle coaxed childishly. Edward looked at me, as if he were asking for permission. "Sure, go ahead." I waved him off. He slammed his fist down on the box, shattering it, but something odd happened. The shards cut up his hand badly, and venom seeped out. "Oh shit!" He shouted as he fumbled around for something to cover it with. Rosalie rolled her eyes and tore Edward's sleeve off. "Here." She growled as she wrapped it around his hand.

I grabbed the file and looked through it.

…

…

_Renesmee_

The knock on the door was quiet, and I didn't answer it. I was too tired to care, so I just shouted, "come in" so they wouldn't have to do it again. The scent was different as the creature walked in. The creature made creaks in the old floor and sat down next to me, smoothing out my hair. It was comforting, until it grabbed my hair and yanked me out of bed. "What the hell!" I shouted as it pulled me out of the room and down the hall, no one seeming to notice. "Help me, Jacob!" I shrieked, hoping he would hear. "HELP ME!" I screamed again in vain.

When I was outside, it let go of my hair. I jumped up to see Alex and man held him at arm's length. "What's going on, Alex?" I asked as I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice. He wouldn't look at me. It was as if he were ashamed or something. "This is all my fault, Ness. If I had-

"Oh, shut up!" A man shouted and hit him hard over the head. I started to run over to him, but a woman grabbed me and slammed my head into the hard concrete. He leaned down towards me. "This is all your fault, you little bitch and we're going to make it right again." He sneered. I could only see concrete, but I heard the mock in his cruel voice.

I hoped that everything would be okay. I hoped I- no, Alex- would be okay. If he died and I lived, my life would be ruined. I looked over at his unconscious body and tried to stay strong for him.

…

…

_Sorry that this is dreadfully short, but you all have waited so patiently and I figured that I should give you this. It was supposed to be much, much longer but I will give you a sneak peek at the next chap, all you have to do is give me at least five more reviews. That isn't too hard, right? I also didn't check this too well, so there might be some errors, but I can make a mistake, right? Oh, don't forget to review!_


	12. Ness's Capture & Edward's decision

_Sorry it's been a while. I just haven't had time to work on this one. I just finished a play so I should be back on track pretty soon._ _Moving on, this chapter should be interesting and filled with drama, some detailed information on my Alex, and more drama. I know that a lot of you still probably don't trust Alexandru, but after this chap, you should be able to make an educated assumption on him. Please don't forget to review or else I'll open a big can of whoop-ass on you!_

…

Chapter Twelve

_Renesmee_

They sat Alex and I down and held us there with their hands to our throats, the long nails pressing into my half-human flesh. Scared, I looked at Alexandru for confirmation that it was going to be alright. He looked away from me, as if he were ashamed of something. What could he have possibly done that was so seemingly shameful that he couldn't even look at me? Shouldn't he know that I would never be angry with him, at least not terribly angry? I was very flustered and sighed heavily. "Why are we here?" I demanded aggressively. One of the men hit me over the head, telling me to shut up, just a little more demandingly. Alex glared at him, snarling. The man had the same human-eating bright red eyes and was tall with curly light-brown hair, and was muscular, so he didn't have to hit hard to interrupt my thoughts.

Of course, due to some trait I have yet to see in my actual blood family, I couldn't shut up. "I asked you a question, and I want an answer." The man lifted up his hand with full intent to hit me, but the guy who seemed like the leader stopped him. He was a little taller and his eyes and curly hair was a shade different, but you could tell that they were identical twins. He gripped my would-be attacker's wrist tightly. "Get a grip. You can be so uptight sometimes, Étienne. She won't hurt us, she's just a halfling." The man said with a heavy French accent. Étienne shoved his hand off of his wrist. "You don't know that Thierry. She could be more powerful than she looks." He retorted, also bearing a heavy French accent.

The only woman in the group rolled her red eyes and slapped Étienne. She was just a slight shade darker than Caucasian and her hair was black. Her eyes were squinted, giving her a narrowed-eye look. "You really don't know how foolish you sound right now, Étienne. She is a girl halfling. What can that…_criatura _do?" She snarled in an odd accent that was much different than French or Romanian. I jumped up, Alex looking up at me for once.

"Listen bitch! I asked you three a question and if I don't get an answer right now, bad things are going to happen!" I screamed, and I realized that image projection may be a little bit stronger than I thought.

Étienne, Thierry, the woman, and Alex all started staring off into space, as if they were seeing something that wasn't there. Étienne stood up, looking like he was catching something. The others followed suit, and I noticed that I was thinking of my family, and they were playing baseball so the others thought they were playing too. I let the image go and felt lightheaded as the image popped back into the deep nooks and crannies of my subconscious.

They all stopped in an instant and looked at me fearfully. Alex had the flickers of a smile on his lips. "Thierry, what just happened?" Étienne asked. The woman pulled out a journal and flipped it open, but it was empty of any writing what so ever. She pulled out a pen and started to write words in another language down quickly. Thierry ran over to her. "Non, don't do this again." He commanded softly. She looked up at him. "It will be alright. I will not make them fight. Here, read." She handed the journal to him.

He read for a moment out of the two-paged journal, and smiled sinisterly. "They will be fine in there until we get home. Good idea Assumpta." I raised an eyebrow. What the hell did they mean by that? What was going to happen? I looked at Alexandru, and he was terrified. "Don't do this! It is stupid!" He shouted, standing up in heavy protest. Étienne kicked the back of Alex's leg, causing him to fall down. I plopped down with him, wrapping a comforting arm around him. "What? What's going on here, Alex? Why are you sad?" I pleaded for the answer, but Alex shook his head. "You'd hate me if you knew," was all he said.

"If you loved me, you would tell me," I countered. Still, he shook his head in self-disappointment.

"Aw, how sweet. But we have to ruin this moment for you." Thierry explained, then the woman known as Assumpta began to speak the words in English from the pages in some other language.

What the hell, I though as she read those unidentifiable words. Alex shook his head again in despair. I wanted to know, but her words cut through my mind.

She continued to read from the journal for a short time, and she dropped it on the floor as she finished, careful to keep the same page.

Assumpta smirked at us and pointed at Alex. I stood up and rolled my eyes, thinking that she was joking around, but I was dead wrong. Alexandru went first. He looked at me with venom in his eyes as he dissipated into sand and slammed into the journal.

I screamed, then watched in horror as she pointed to me and it happened, but slower. My hands went first. I lifted them up to my face and shrieked as they started to morph to sand. It spread all through me until I couldn't scream anymore and also went into the journal.

…

_Taz_

Dru and I sat under a tree that looked halfway decent and just talked. Drusilla told me short facts about her childhood and growing up in the Poenari Castle, and I exchanged my info with her. She was a really sweet girl, and I already considered her my friend, but there was just one problem. Why was she dressed so upper classy? Her parents were dressed in rags and were deathly skinny, as she dressed in a beautiful flower dress and looked healthy as a horse.

"Dru, why are you dress like that?" I asked that double-eyes angel. She looked at me with surprise in her face. "Huh?" she grunted. Oops, that probably sounded like I was calling her a slut.

"I mean, why do you dress so much differently than your mother and father? It just doesn't make sense to me." I corrected myself. She blushed brightly and looked away. "Won't you tell me?" I pleaded, leaning towards her with a smirk. Drusilla looked at me, and I thought she was going to answer.

"Give me a twenty." She replied instead.

"Oh, aren't you a tease?" I growled. She giggled.

"Sometimes," Dru mused, making me wonder even more. Geez, some people could be so uptight. "But I'll tell you why. It's quite simple, really." She began, wiping dirt off of the hem of her dress.

"When I was a girl, my family and I were captured by Vladimir- or Rankin now- and we were forced to work. All of us were dressed in rags and kept deathly skinny, but as I got older and started shifting, I saw one of his children, Vlad Dracula IV, or Drano as he refers himself now. He was already at the permanent age of thirty-nine and he was helping my ill at the time mother to her feet and doing the work for her. It touched me in such a way that when I thanked him later, I fell in love with him immediately and he fell for me soon afterward. He wasn't- and still isn't- the most patient man, and sometimes I was the object of his rage, but we have a good time when we're together. Unfortunately, his father wouldn't approve of marriage or even the fact that we've slept together, so we have to sneak around. It makes me feel so useless sometimes, but lately, I haven't been feeling the same way. It just doesn't make me so happy anymore, though I have no idea why that is."

She looked at me sheepishly, as if bearing her soul to me would cause me laughter.

"I may not understand that completely, but I will not laugh at you, Drusilla." I told her. Dru smiled.

"Thank y-

"Drusilla!" I heard a man call. She looked towards the castle and sighed. "That's Drano now. I'll see you later." She got up and started down the hill, then she turned. "It was really nice to meet you, Taz Anberlin."

"You too, Drusilla Cartel Arcenaux." I smiled warmly as I said this, knowing that we would be seeing each other much more. She walked away and I watched the sun go down before heading back into the castle.

…

_Alice_

The anger hurt worse than the betrayal. How could _he_ have done this to us? We _all_ had trusted him, and we were stupid to think that he did also. I dropped the thick folder, letting the papers fly for a moment until they hit the polished floor. Edward walked over to me, already knowing what was in the folder. "I'll kill him," He whispered into my ear. Of course, a vision came into my head, showing me that it was already too late. "Edward, it's too late. _They_ have her and she's one of them now. The conditioning will take only a few weeks. _They_ just have to convince her that we're dead." I confessed, feeling the loss inside of me.

"Who?" Edward asked stupidly, then read my thoughts.

He was in a little, almost silent, outrage. _How will they convince her!_ He shouted in a mental whisper so he wouldn't have to let the human or our family know what was going on. _They have a new member, I do not know his name, but they all love his ability._ I would've thought-spoken more, but the woman came back. "They will see you now," She said, her fake smile and lips back.

We walked into the much too familiar room, Carlisle and Rosalie looking at me with worry. If only Jasper were here. He could make me feel better, but he had betrayed us. Not Jasper, Alexandru. That piece of immortal garbage had been manipulating us for years. But how, I had asked myself after reading the papers, but that atypical question was soon answered.

It made so much sense! Wait until the rest-

What about Renesmee? She would be heartbroken. Only Edward and I knew this because we wouldn't let Carlisle or Rosalie look at it. Edward was the fastest, he could keep them away. The three elder vampires of the Volturi smiled at us, but I didn't return the smile. "How are you doing this evening?" Aro asked in an optimistic tone.

Edward clenched his fists in rage, pissed. I looked at him then to Alec. "No," I began with a cruel grin, "things have been pretty shitty for the past three minutes. We know about him."

"How?" Marcus interrupted furiously.

Edward cut in. "That doesn't matter. We know and we want you to stop him. Now." His words sliced the air. Aro stepped forward. "We didn't send him. What makes you think that we did?" He objected. The papers never did say anything about the Volturi sending him, just that they had someone in debt-

"We'll pay back their debt!" Edward shouted, reading my thoughts and saying what I was thinking.

"What?" Carlisle questioned.

"You know who we're talking about, don't you Aro?" I stated. He chuckled humorlessly at us.

"Oh yes. Thierry and Étienne do owe us, but what can you give us that they cannot? You do not even know what we want." Edward growled, apparently reading their thoughts. "You can't have her! She's -all of them- are off-limits!" He screamed. "What do they want, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Simple. We want either Renesmee or one of you family. And we don't want you or Esme. You two are pretty much useless." Felix admitted with a smile, waving Carlisle away. Edward shook his head violently, but Carlisle stepped forward to face him. "Edward, you can't know how that could help Renesmee."

"I have to. She's my daughter. I love her." He protested in defeat.

"Edward, you can't join them for her. You just can't!" Carlisle countered. Edward stepped up.

"Why can't I? Are you going to stop me? You risked your life for Esme and your family countless times! Why does this have to be so different! If you won't let me do this for the family, then let me do this for my baby." Edward fought for the decision, and Carlisle was heartbroken. All three of us were. Why did we have to go through this?

_Because if I don't, none of you will ever be safe._ Edward answered me. "No, he can't. I'll do it." I objected, but Edward shushed me. "You have a life ahead of you, Alice. I could not bear to see you trapped." He retorted calmly. Maybe so, but he has a wife, he has a daughter, something I will never have to worry about.

Venom welled up in my eyes. "So do you, Edward." I whispered.

…

_Renesmee_

I would've said we woke up to see a lavish, Victorian ball, but there was no waking up. We just popped into some dream yet real state. People were dancing, others were giggling, and all of their faces were masked with antique and beautiful masks. "A drink, madam?" A man behind me asked, and I turned to see a gray haired butler holding a large silver platter with vintage glasses filled to the rim with red liquid. I took one and nodded thanks. He walked off, and I couldn't help but smile. But something just didn't feel right. I looked down and saw the problem.

A dress, a black velvet dress that was so tight my boobs looked like double Ds. I felt my eyes widen at them, and I stopped myself from trying to fix that problem. "Pull yourself together, there are people everywhere," I mumbled to myself and took a nervous sip of the mysterious red drink. It tasted so sweet, like pure…blood? Oh crap, I just drank human blood! I dropped the glass, but the butler grabbed it before it shattered across the polished floor. "You must be more careful madam. You don't want to scratch this floor. The master will be very angry."

"Who's the master?" I asked as the butler walked away.

How the hell had this happened? We were sucked into…something. Where are we anyway? I could see Alexandru over at the table, talking to some people I had never seen before in my life. He looked over at me and smiled, his pearl white teeth showing, but there was sadness in his eyes. He wouldn't meet the smile I had known and loved for the past ten years.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He walked over to me, took my hand, and started to dance, him humming along the way. "Damn it, Alex! I asked you a question!" I repeated angrily. He stopped after a moment, then looked me in the eyes. "I have not been completely honest with you, Ness," He admitted. "What do you mean? I'm not going to plead, I will get my answer. One way or another." I snarled.

He laughed. "You are so stubborn. You always have been," he paused to let another melody play, "and I owe you."

"How do you owe me?" I questioned carefully.

"I have been lying to you for the past ten years."

"What?" I asked in confusion. What the heck was he talking about? I didn't comprehend what he meant by that. "What I mean is, I've been living a lie. Everything I said about wanting to stay here was a lie. I had a reason, and I should tell you why." He admitted calmly, as if we were talking about the weather.

"I have betrayed you. I'm not here because of Carlisle forcing me to stay. I'm here for you. You see, I have another ability that I didn't tell you about, thought manipulation. I projected all of the thoughts that included to everyone in the house, except Isabella because she's immune to those attacks, and that's why she never trusted me.

"I manipulated you for years, but you developed your mother's ability to block mental attacks. Soon, not even your father will be able to use his ability on you. It will take a while, since you two are blood. The fact that you still trusted me after my power failed touched me to the point where I knew that I couldn't lie to you anymore."

Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. What, the, hell? How? Why? How could he do this to me- to us? All I wanted to know was, why? Why did he hurt us? Did my family know? I knew that I had to ask the question.

"W-wwh-why?" I asked, my voice cracking under the pressure. He hung his head low in shame. "I hate to tell you this and it sounds stupid, but I was sent for your unborn child."

There was silence for a while. The music ran through me and the feelings came crashing down on me all at once. Which to be first? Sad, betrayed, or just pissed? Pissed would make me feel better right now.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him. He looked at me in shock, as if he didn't expect this to happen. That made me even angrier. "Don't you dare look at me like that, you twisted son of a bitch," I started to pound my fists into his chest, "I trusted you! I loved you like a brother! I thought you loved me! Why Alex, Why would you do something like this to me! We had something special and you ruined it! You ruined it all!" I screamed as I continued to hurl my fists into his chest, disrupting the whole ball.

He gripped my wrists as they went in for another blow. He looked me in the eyes, his red ones somber. "I'm sorry, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." That seemed to be all he could say, and he pulled me towards him, but I resisted. "Alexandru, do you remember that day when you took me out for pickles and mom protested?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Mom was right, and I resent that day and every day from there on that _ever_ included _you_ in it. I wish you had killed me when you first saw me playing in the woods."

Alexandru opened his mouth to speak, but someone started to clap. We both looked to see a red eyed woman stepping down the large staircase, her floor-length red hair dragging like a veil. "Good work, my young man. You done screwed everything up, Faustino." She snarled, then lunged for me.

…

…

_Is this alright for you guys? I know it may be a little dark, but I had to do this. Hopefully, it makes sense. Sorry if you absolutely loved Alex._


	13. Redemption

_Poor Alex, I liked him. I may give a chance to redeem himself, but that depends. I know that this chapter came so soon, but I have a ton of free time that's going to end Wednesday, so I'm going to make sure that I get as many chapters in as I can before that time runs around._

…

Chapter Thirteen

_Alexandru_

As Renesmee said that she resented that day, I realized that I felt guilty. I felt guilt for every second of lies that she had to swim through, I wished that I were dead. I opened my mouth to say that, but someone started clapping. Renesmee and I looked to see a red eyed woman stepping down the large staircase, her floor-length red hair dragging like a veil. Oh, no. I cannot take this right now. I did not want Lyncora to even look at us right now. She glared at me, and I could tell that she was mad. Let her be mad, I despised her now for what she put Renesmee through.

"Good work, my young man. You done screwed everything up, Faustino." Lyncora snarled, then lunged for Renesmee. I was indeed fast, but the butler and the other vampires and a were grabbed me.

"No!" I shrieked as Lyncora tackled Renesmee to the ground and sunk her teeth into her beautiful skin. She screamed in agony, and I could see the venom going through her body. I knew that it burned, and she continued to bite her all over her delicate arms.

I expected Ness to scream help, but she did not. "Get off me!" She shouted instead, and shoved Lyncora off of her. Lyncora backflipped so she would not fall and narrowed her eyes at Renesmee. Renesmee staggered to her feet and jabbed Lyncora in the face.

"You messed with the wrong halfling, bitch." Renesmee snarled. Lyncora looked at her and smirked. What was she thinking? "You don't know how powerful I am, do you?" She sniffed. If I did not get free, Renesmee would be dead in a matter of minutes.

Why did I care, I wondered to myself. I never intended to get attached to anyone, not even a dumb little halfling. But it had happened. I was attached to, possibly in love with, her and everything about her. No matter how much she hated me now, these feelings would not come away easily. At first, I saw her as just a priority, an ignorant little girl. However, when she ran into my room that one day, when I was reading and Isabella tried to stop her, I saw a little light behind her eyes. I tried to manipulate her away, but I could not. She was much too precious to turn away. I will never tell anyone this, for even if she forgave me and left Jacob, we could never, ever be truly happy.

I just hoped- no I prayed- that she would find it in her heart to forgive me someday.

I brought myself back into reality, though all of these thoughts whizzed by in a second. "No, and I really don't care." Renesmee responded to Lyncora's question and hurled her fist into her face again. Lyncora almost fell down, but she gripped onto the buffet table. Renesmee walked over to her to hit her again, but she kicked Renesmee in the face. The butler and others gripped onto me tighter, and I watched in horror as Lyncora kicked Renesmee's ass.

She fell to the ground and Lyncora pressed onto her stomach with her five-inch heel. "Any last words?" She asked Renesmee. I searched for some bare skin on the butler, and pulled his white glove off. "Let me go and kill the others holding me in place." I commanded as I gripped his hand. Thought manipulation is different than commanding others. Thought manipulation just means that I can make them think stuff, but they choose whether or not to do it. Commanding others always requires touching them, unfortunately.

"Yes, sir." He let me go, and started to rip their heads off. All of them got into a creature version of a human bar-like fight, and I saw my chance. "Leave her alone, you piece of trash!" I shouted as I made a grab for Lyncora. She looked at me as I collided with her, messing up the rift Assumpta had made to keep us in this journal. The scene would not hold for long, and it will collapse around us, showing the place for what it truly was.

"Faustino, you let me go! I command you!" She bitched as I got on top of her and ripped her arm off. She screamed, but there was a familiar sense of pleasure that encompassed her not three seconds afterward.

"I honestly think that your ability is the death of you," I said to her as I continued to rip her apart. It didn't take long to get rid of the rest of her, and it was odd to have an audience that just stood there, but I burned the parts after I was done. I looked around to see Renesmee looking at me with Lyncora's venom dripping out of the wounds. Halfling blood automatically kicks out any kind of venom. It is odd to watch, actually.

Renesmee continued to look at me with raised eyebrows, as if she were confused.

"Why," She asked.

…

_Renesmee_

I asked him that one-worded wonder because I was curious. Why had he done this for me? He didn't care, didn't he? I was so confused right now. He was sending mixed messages. One minute we were as close as brother and sister, then I was just a job, now what? That must've been his boss, but why did he kill her?

"Why what, Renesmee?" He asked quietly, brushing by me and leaving the room.

"Wait, we're not through yet!" I shouted as I picked up speed after him. He stopped right outside the room and turned on his heel to look at me. "Renesmee, I know that was confusing, but I have been thinking about this for a long time."

"How long," I asked him. "Three years." He replied. I looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. "That's a long time to be feeling guilty, Alexandru." I countered. He chuckled grimly. "Perhaps, but no one can know how sorry I am. You do not have to forgive me, though I wish you would."

"How can I? All of this was just a way to get to my…unborn child? You don't know exactly how stupid that sounds." I spoke. Another chuckle. "Oh, yes I do. It sounds very…sci-fi, does it not?" I surpressed a chuckle. This was not a time for laughter. It never would be. "It is okay to laugh, Renesmee. You do not have to like me to laugh. You cannot help it, you were always like that. I may have lied to you, but I know you better than anyone else."

It was sad because that was true. Not Jacob nor dad knew me as good as he did. I trusted Alex the most, but I couldn't help but wonder if he told that woman everything I had told him. "When did you stop being there for the job, Alexandru?" I asked, deathly afraid of the answer. What was he going to say to me?

"It has been about, hmm, six years now." He replied sweetly. My eyes widened.

"That long?" I breathed. How could I stay mad at him? Look at him, he was so sweet, or at least I thought he was. I looked into his eyes now, seeing the sincerity behind those red eyes. "You do know that it's hard not to stay mad at you, right?" I told him. He nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I was turned that way."

I started to laugh now. He chuckled slightly, the happiness in him back for a moment.

Of course, as Uncle Jazzy said when I was ten, good things never seem to last.

Everything started to change as what I thought was a shift into reality. I looked around in fear and then looked at Alex.

The entire building started to cave in around us, though no one inside the ballroom was screaming. Maybe this was just happening to us. My ill feelings towards him completely forgotten, I let Alex hold me close to him for protection.

Did my family know about this betrayal? I had wondered this ever since he told me. Probably not, so how could I tell them? If Alex was telling the truth about his mental powers ceasing to be effective on me, then I wouldn't have to them. All I would have to do is keep thinking about other stuff until dad's power stopped working on me. He said that it would take longer for his to stop being effective because we were blood. But what if he were wrong and it never weakened? Then I would be hiding this secret for eternity, or until one of us died. Maybe it didn't work now.

The beautiful ceiling was starting to fall now and I found myself extremely worried.

"Where are we going to end up?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied before a large chunk of the ceiling fell on us.

…

_Edward_

As much I hated to admit it, I was scared. I was scared because Renesmee was back at the Poenari Castle with that fiend, and she didn't even know that he was going to kidnap her. Maybe he had already done it. If I find him, I'll kill him, but how? I'll be with the Volturi for at least sixty to seventy years. That'll be enough time for my daughter to have a child and then he could steal it.

I'll break the rules.

I'll find him.

I'll rip his head off and feed it to the werewolves.

That's all it would take and then all they would do is probably kill me. The only thing that I have to worry about if that happened is Renesmee and Bella. That's all I really cared about now. Not Carlisle, not Esme, not the others. Just my Renesmee and Bella. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I didn't dare answer it. Aro would not appreciate the interruption.

"This is great! I cannot wait to tell the others! Jane! Alec!" Aro jumped, literally, with excitement. Jane and Alec walked into the room, holding hands. Alice glared at him. "No, you can't have him! I won't allow it!" She screamed, running over to him. "Alice, no!" I started after her, but Aro looked at Jane and Alice collapsed to the floor. She screamed in torment and I ran over to her. She scratched at the floor, causing the stones to crack. Jane smiled, her job going along smoothly.

"Stop it Jane, now!" I shouted at her. Jane stopped, then looked at me. The burning sensation went through me and now I started to burn. I refused to scream, that would give her too much satisfaction. After a moment or three, she stopped, saying that it had bored her. I smirked to myself as the pain receded and looked at Alice. I could tell she was mad at me for deciding to leave, but what choice did I have? Renesmee was much too young to go through with that, and they don't even want her! They want one of us.

The doors behind us suddenly opened and three vampires walked in. The first two were males and they looked identical to each other with the same brown hair and foreign features, except that the first one had slightly redder eyes, slightly darker brown hair, and was a foot taller. The third, a woman, was slightly darker and had long raven hair. She held a certain dominance over one of the twins. I shoved my phone deeper into my pocket as it started to vibrate again. "Thierry, Assumpta, Étienne! It is nice to see you all!" Aro greeted. The three bowed respectfully before the woman stepped forward. "We have her, if you'll please drop the debts we owe you." She pleaded, the look of dominance wiped off.

"Where is she, Assumpta?" Marcus asked, clearly bored. He always looked bored. Assumpta looked back at one of the twins. "Étienne, bring me my journal!" She commanded. Étienne, the shorter twin, grabbed a new composition book and handed it to her. "Thank you, darling." She said sweetly, her attitude completely different now. The one that was apparently named Thierry looked at me. "Hello, are you Edward Cullen?" He asked. I nodded carefully.

"We'll get your daughter out in just a few." He said with a smile.

"What!" I shouted at him, appalled. He smiled. "Your daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will be here in just a few minutes." He repeated as if it were nothing important. I picked up the closest object and hurled it at him. He caught it and set it down. "Let's not get too hasty, now." He stated as I glared at him, my phone again vibrating. I swear, if it does that one more time….

Assumpta dropped the journal and took a step back. _What the hell is going on_, Alice asked me. I shrugged. _I think she may have trapped them in that journal_. I replied.

_That sounds really stupid, Edward_. She replied, but we watched something odd happen to the journal. It created a hole that was so large that someone could climb in. Something similar happened.

A dirty and bloody Renesmee and an unkempt Alexandru climbed out. She looked around the place in confusion and saw me. "Daddy!" She shouted as she ran over to me. I extended my arms and wrapped her in a fatherly embrace, squeezing her. "Honey, are you alright? I didn't even know something had happened to you!" I told her as I kissed her on the forehead. She kissed my cheek. "Daddy, I'm alright, but there's something I have to tell you about Alexa-

"Darling, I know," I said, looking over at Alexandru and glaring. He looked at me solemnly, not even trying to cover it up. "I will rip your throat out." I let go of my daughter and stomped over to him, throwing him to the ground and gripping his throat. "Daddy, no! He said he was sorry!" Renesmee shouted right before I ended him. "Ness, it is alright. I deserve it." Alex protested.

"You're damn right you deserve it!" Alice intervened. "Don't you dare ever call my daughter by a nickname ever again!" I growled as I prepared to kill him. Renesmee had other plans. She ran over to him, guarding him. Ness wrapped her arms around him protectively. "Have a heart, dad." She begged me. I shook my head fiercely. "No, he lied to us and-

"Hate to interrupt, but Edward needs to come with us. Now." Marcus got out of his chair and walked over to us, his gaze hard.

Renesmee looked at both of us with curiosity. "Dad, what does he mean?" She asked, worried. "Tell her." Marcus commanded.

There went my phone again.

"Can I answer that?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever." Marcus growled. I flipped it up and said, "What?"

"Edward!" Bella breathed.

…

_Jacob_

I tore up the entire room again, looking for Renesmee. Where the hell was she? It had been eight days. Why was I not looking for her elsewhere? That was because Bella told me not to. She thought that Renesmee had just went out with Alexandru to find something to do in the village, but I was wary. After eight days? Seriously, she was just telling herself that everything was going to be alright.

Bella walked into the room and sighed. "No sign of Renesmee. We should call Edward." She commented. I shook my head. "No, we can't tell him. If he finds out that I lost Bella, I'm as good as dead!" I objected. To be honest, I wasn't scared of Edward, I just didn't want him in this conversation. "Too bad, 'cause I already called him and he's pissed at Alexandru for some reason. I didn't get to tell him that she was gone."

"At least he's not pissed at me!" I stated. She rolled her eyes and turned around to leave, but Jasper, Esme, and Emmett were suddenly standing at the entrance. Ugh, curse them and their sneakiness!

"Have you heard anything about Renesmee, Bella?" Jasper asked for the rest of the crew. She shook her head. "The only thing Edward told me when I called was that he was angry with Alexandru, but I don't know why."

"And nothing about Renesmee?" Esme pressed.

"Of course not! I am not lying!" Bella expressed, insulted.

"We know, but we just wished you were wrong." Jasper corrected. "That would be nice." Emmett commented. I looked out the window. "I think so too," I added. Bella hugged me. "I know, but we have to pull ourselves together. Maybe we'll find her. Maybe she's somewhere in the castle." I rolled my eyes.

She seriously needed to stop lying to herself. "Get a grip, Bells. She's been kidnapped. Tons of evidence proves just that!" I snapped. Bella glared at me and knocked me to the ground. "Never say that again." She warned. I just looked at her.

"He's right, Bella. The balcony right outside this room is still a mess. You haven't even bothered to look out there!" Jasper defended me. Bella looked up at the ceiling. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. I just didn't want to believe it for some reason. How can we find out where she is anyway? It has been too long, and even if we started to look the second she went missing, she would have been too far away. We need Edward and the others back home." Bella explained.

Esme hugged Bella. "We'll get ahold of them as soon as we can. You just look at the balcony and around the garden for any idea of where they could be." She soothed Bella.

Emmett walked over to me and outstretched his hand. "Need some help?" He asked with a smile. I gripped his forearm and stood up. "Thanks, Emmett." I replied. He laughed. "No problem. We're family- kinda." Emmett stated. I laughed.

"Definitely." I added.

…

After a couple hours of Bella and the others trying to get through to Edward, they finally succeeded. "What?" He greeted, sounding grouchy.

"Edward!" Bella breathed, it being her turn to try the phone.

"Bella, this is a bad time," I heard his voice over the phone. I rolled my eyes. It's always a bad time when you're with the Volturi. "But Edward, Renesmee is missing! We haven't been able to find her for days now!" Bella objected.

I expected shouting on the other end, but what he said was in a calm voice.

"Bella, I know. She's here with us." He told her in a normal tone of voice. Bella's response wasn't so calm. "Why didn't you tell me, young man! You are in so much trouble when you get home! You better get her here, now!" She shrieked.

"I love you with all my life, Bella, but I'm not coming back home." Edward countered before a dial tone sounded.

…

_I really don't care if you review or not anymore. As long as you people read my story I'm as happy as a vampire trapped in a blood donor vehicle. But if you do review and it's advice, just be nice about it! I really appreciate kindness, thank you!_

:)


	14. A Really Sucky Day

_Thanks to __luv2beloved__, you along with __Shuz__ and __kcraziieiciousxz__ are my most faithful reviewers. Hope you get Fireflies updated soon, __luv2beloved__, it is a good story! Good luck to your story too, __Shuz__! I would say that to __kcraziieiciousxz__, but __kcraziieiciousxz__ has not written a story!_

_I've been forgetting to suggest stuff for you people to read, but I need to start bringing it back. Seriously, you people should read __fantasy elf queen__'s story _Fedora's and Pinstriped Suits_. I think it's good. It's all human and…you'll just have to investigate it!_

_This below is a recap for those who are pretty confused right now:_

_Well, Ness's "unborn child" is just something that has to be found out later, and Alex wasn't exactly the one to kidnap her. The members of his coven kidnapped her because they were in debt to the Volturi. The Volturi wanted her for ransom so one of the Cullens would join them and the unborn child thing is just among Alex's business, nothing to do with the Volturi. Alex had a change of heart at the last minute and wanted them to leave her alone, but his coven members didn't back down. Edward is joining the Volturi because if he doesn't go, then they'll take Renesmee for ransom, as told above._

_That clear up enough? I hope so. Enjoy the chapter._

…

Chapter Fourteen

_Aro_

As Marcus backhanded Edward and he flew into the wall, I must admit that I liked this Marcus. He did not seem so bored, he seemed…oh, what were the words to describe his current mood? A smirk stretched across Marcus's face as Renesmee ran over to her pitiful father. Sadistic, perhaps?

Shame that Edward was the one we acquired. I never really liked him. He was a…dick, as modern humans would call someone that caused such discomfort. I couldn't imagine how someone like Isabella married him. She turned out to be a fine woman, and a vampire with skills that slightly interest me. I would call her Edward's "trophy wife." His interests in her seemed to grow, I noticed, when that dreadful shifter became involved. Shifters and weres alike were so hideous and smelly! It disgusted me deeply. Back to my other thoughts, I knew who I actually wanted.

I wanted Alice Cullen. Her powers would serve useful, and Caius seemed to be highly interested in her for other reasons, though he would never tell his mate.

Marcus interrupted my thoughts with Edward Cullen flying right past me. Now that I thought about it, what had Edward done to piss Marcus off anyway? It must've been because he just refused to tell his daughter what was going on. I think he is a foolish man for thinking of that halfling before himself. He was here first, and he could always get another halfling child without having to trouble himself to change the girl. He already had a mate, all he had needed was a pet.

"Well, I know who is going to reeducate Edward Cullen, Marcus." I laughed at him. Marcus kicked Edward, who was lying on the ground.

"I suppose you are right, Aro," he turned to Edward, "get up, you useless mind reader." Edward trudged to his feet.

"Yes, Marcus." He said, just standing there. I chuckled as Renesmee started to tear up. "Child, stop your whining, you don't have to stay. But we would like it if you did." I smiled.

Renesmee glared at me.

"Shut up! I don't have to take anything from you!" She snarled. Before Alexandru could even begin to protect her, I was ready to crush her throat. She kicked and screamed as I held her above me and Alex just stood there, as usual.

"Now you listen, 'Ness,' I am in charge here, and I don't have a problem with completely tearing your throat out and lapping up your blood. Are we clear?" I threatened with a smile on my face. She nodded, tears falling on my cloak. I dropped her to wipe the tears off my clothes. "Get up, you vermin. I will not play nice with you anymore. I may just take you along with Edward."

"Is that what you're doing?" Renesmee asked as she wiped with tears. "Making him part of your Guard?"

"Yes."

"No! Will you please just take me!" Alice interjected.

Caius's face lit up.

Marcus started to scowl.

Rosalie just stood there in shock that Alice kept saying that.

I took Alice's face in my hands. "That may be arranged, but hmm, Edward is so tempting to take. Oh, I just wish I could have you both!" I exclaimed.

"You can only pick one, Aro." Alice pressed. Edward seemed to be getting ready to have a fit.

"Alice-

"You have family, Edward! I will not listen to you any longer! I take your place and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"But Alice, you don't know what Caius plans on doing to you!" Edward shouted at Alice.

"I'll deal with it!" Alice screamed at him.

I saw Alex starting to try to work his power on us again, and I wasn't going to let him influence my decisions this time.

"Jane, Alec, take care of our guest, Alexandru, please." Alexandru fell down in agony as I finished the command and they took him away so I could make my decision in peace.

"Now, Carlisle, before we make a choice, what have you to say about all of this?" I questioned. Carlisle looked away from me and looked at Edward. "They may be part of my family, but I can't make decisions for them. Whoever you choose to stay may stay, though I will grieve." Carlisle's look of defeat amused me.

I smiled at Alice, and she tried her best to return the smile, though it just ended up looking totally stupid.

"I pick Alice! Caius, please come here, my brother."

…

_Alice_

As he made his choice, my heart rose. Edward would not have to leave Renesmee and Bella. Jasper would be hurting, but I think he could get over it.

Caius walked over to me, and several members of the Guard had to hold Edward down. Edward glared at me, clearly disappointed that I took his place. Oddly enough, Caius was ecstatic.

"ALICE, you dumbshit! How could you! They need you at home! Jasper needs you!" Edward shrieked. Renesmee ran over to me and hugged me. "Alice, please don't do this! I'm not worth it!" She said seriously, making it not sound as if it were the tantrum of a mere child.

Caius looked me up and down, examining me. He was going to by my "master," though I wasn't going to crack easily.

But what about Jane and Alec? I bet they were hard to reeducate. They probably fought hard, and lost. But I wasn't going to lose, I hoped.

I patted Renesmee's head. "I'm doing this for the family, and for you, but do you want them to take your dad?" I asked. She looked at me and I realized that she may look like a teen, but she was only ten inside. I put my hands on her cheeks. "Renesmee, it will be alright. The Volturi are not as bad as they seem. Everythi-

"You won't be the same Alice when we see you again, will you?" Rosalie snapped. After slight hesitation, I nodded. "No, I won't Rosalie."

The doors burst open and Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Esme stormed in. I could tell Edward had informed them as soon as they walked in because a look of despair ran across their faces.

Jasper fell and started to scream.

Aro clapped his hands together. "Oh, I'm feeling a little bit of déjà vu here. Haven't you come to save Edward before?" He asked.

Bella looked at me and venom welled up in her eyes. "Alice, are you doing this for me?" She wondered.

I was getting tired of people being confused about who I'm doing this for.

"Jeez people, I'm doing this because Edward has a child, alright? And I can't let him throw Ness and Bella away!" I shouted. To add to my discomfort and sorrow, Jasper looked up at me with eyes that mimicked a lost puppy. He stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"I understand," was all he calmly said to me, but I knew he was dying inside.

…

_Jasper_

"Uh, can anybody tell me why we're going all the way to Italy again?" Jacob asked as we ran. He was in human form because he wanted to talk to us without having to try to find a translator.

Bella sighed heavily, annoyed at his non-stop ranting. "Because Edward and Renesmee and Alice and Carlisle and Rosalie are there and I think all of them are in trouble." She replied.

"Whatever." Jacob huffed. I rolled my eyes at them. Seriously, did they ever shut up? She gave Jacob another hard stare. "Why don't you make yourself useful and shut your face?" She snapped. _Gee, Bella didn't have to be so feisty. Someone should really slap her_, I thought to myself jokingly. No one else was trying to lighten up the mood, so I tried to lighten myself up, but everyone was much too depressed.

"I don't need this crap." Jacob shifted and ran ahead of them, ripping his pants yet again. He really needed some pants. He needed some shifter-proof pants. I kept thinking about other things to shield my slight worry for Renesmee. Right now, Renesmee was probably feeling confused, but not scared or angry, just confused. I had a feeling that she was alright so I didn't bother to fret because Jacob wasn't nervous. He could feel Renesmee's feelings since they had Imprinted. Jacob and I get along on that level because we both have to feel her feelings.

Bella, on the other hand, didn't feel Renesmee like Jacob did. She was freaking out, acting as if she were on her monthly. I knew that it pissed Jacob off more than anything. She should really just leave Jacob and get to Volterra. Then she would see Renesmee and Edward and I would see my Alice and everything will be perfectly fine.

But what if Edward didn't some back? That wouldn't be so bad for Jacob. Edward's a dick according to Jacob.

Jacob must've been thinking about the same thing. He laughed, though it came out in a bark.

…

Bella looked back at Jacob, confused.

"What are you thinking about, Jake?" She asked in a tired voice, though she wasn't physically. Jacob shrugged his large shoulders and shifted right in front of us. We had gotten to Volterra quickly. It hadn't been that long of a trip. We only had been running for two hours. The city wasn't crowded because of the terrible night thunderstorm. The freezing kept threatening to turn into snow, and Jacob was actually shivering.

"I'm shivering. Did I already tell you that I'm shivering! Good, now that's out I feel better." Jacob spoke to himself, and that weirded me out.

"Whatever, Jacob. Let's just get to the Volturi." I stated. We ran through the city, not caring if a human saw us. Bella was trying to be the fastest; she seemed to be the most worried. We took the same path that Bella, Edward, and Alice took only over ten years ago when Edward wanted to die. We walked right by Jenny, her trying to stop us was hilarious.

"No, you can't go in there!" She protested.

Bella kicked the door open and we walked in. Jacob ran over to Renesmee and hugged her. Emmett hugged Rosalie, and Bella ran over to Edward. I saw Alice, and she was between Aro and Caius. Edward's mental voice explained the whole situation, telling us that Alice was taking his place in joining the Volturi.

I don't know what expressions everyone had on their faces, for I fell and started screaming in despair. This was horrible. She was joining them in exchange for Edward's freedom, and I didn't know he was to become part of them in the first place!

Aro clapped his hands together. "Oh, I'm feeling a little bit of déjà vu here. Haven't you come to save Edward before?" He wondered.

"Alice, are you doing this for me?" I heard Bella's voice ask Alice.

"Jeez people, I'm doing this because Edward has a child, alright? And I can't let him throw Ness and Bella away!" Alice retorted. As she said that, I looked up at her; her eyes mimicked that of a mother who has lost her child. I understood what she was doing now. Who she was doing this for and I knew that I couldn't stop her. I stood up.

"I understand," I serenely said to her, but I was still screaming inside.

…

…

_I think the end to this story is nigh, but hopefully not for a few more chapters! And if anyone needs a beta reader, I do that stuff, so please consider me!_

_Ooh, ooh, also read _Deadly Obsessed_ by __Splushie Balls__. It's an Aro/Bella story and it's really dark, not a romance, though it has some lemons. If you want to read about Bella getting beat up and controlled, then read it, I insist._


	15. The End

_Thank you all for putting up with my author's notes to read my work! This chapter is dedicated deeply for all those who reviewed and the ones who jump to read every time a new chapter comes out. __Pattyheartcake__'s comment in her latest review made me laugh for some reason. Quote verbatim "And Caius is a sick bastard!" EPIC for me. I think you're awesome __Pattyheartcake__. I think you guys are too! I want you guys to read _Jane Volturi's Diary_ by __itsmidnighthere__. It is hilarious._

_This is my Thanksgiving present to you guys, so enjoy this chapter, do it or die! I'm not kidding. Okay, maybe I am._

…

Chapter Fifteen

_Renesmee_

Everyone was dead silent on the airplane ride back to Forks. Everyone was feeling the hurt, the pain Alice subconsciously caused us by staying with the Volturi. Mom and dad were only holding hands, and the others just sat there, devastated. I was sorrowful about Alexandru betraying me, but I couldn't fix the hole in my heart. Maybe the hole caused by over ten years of lies would heal eventually. However, no one seemed to be hurting more than Jasper. He sat by himself in the back of the seating area, watching the brightening cloudy sky. Everyone except Jacob and I tried to talk to him, but dad even said that he couldn't get through to him. Why did they want to? He didn't seem like he needed any help with feeling sorry for himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Alice, babe." Jacob said as we stepped off the plane. He wrapped an arm around me and nuzzled my hair.

"Me too, but we can't do anything about it." I said sadly, leaning my head on his shoulder. He kissed my nose. The others walked in front of us, but Jasper was beside us, barely watching where he was going.

"Jazzy, do you need a hug?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jasper chuckled slightly. "No, but thanks for offering." He smiled at me and I had a feeling that this was to going to be the last time I would see him in a while.

"You get one anyway," I mumbled as I hugged him anyway, and he didn't push me away as I thought he might. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead like an actual uncle might.

"I won't see you again for a while, will I?" I guessed. He looked over at my family, and they were walking out the door without a second glance. As soon as it closed, his mask was down and he wasn't so blank.

He looked me in the eyes. "No you won't, but I'm not coming back until I get Alice back. We will meet again sometime, but maybe not in this time period, and maybe in only a few short years." He admitted.

"Does the family know?"

"No, I'm not even going to go home with them. I'm off to Virginia as soon as I leave this airport."

"What's in Virginia, Jasper?" Jacob asked for me.

"Peter is there, and I need a familiar face to help me. Your father and the rest of them wouldn't help me. Guess I'm not family enough for them." Jasper explained, a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Jasper, can I help?" I wondered.

"No, I wouldn't want my favorite of the Cullens to get hurt." He declined, kissing my forehead again. Jacob took a step towards us with that look he had when he was determined to try something.

"There's a really rough pack of shifters in the Plains, and I think I should help you get to Virginia. I'll go back to Forks afterwards, though." Jacob insisted, sticking his clothed chest out.

Ugh. Men sometimes.

Jasper sighed in defeat and looked at him irritably.

"Fine, but I'm leaving right now, so come on." Jasper let me go and walked towards the door. Jacob hugged me.

"I'll be back in a couple. I love you, Ness."

"Love you too." I kissed him and let him run off after Jasper.

Good thing I didn't have any extra clothes with me because dad would be grabbing them right now. I started walking with an Alice bounce towards the door, trying to be happy for her. She was probably pissed right now, but Jasper would either get her back or join himself. I shuddered to think about it.

"Ness!" I heard a voice behind me shout. I spun around, and groaned.

There, walking at a human pace towards me, was the one thing I did not want to see right now.

"What do you want, Alexandru?" I snarled, but didn't try to walk away. He stopped walking a few feet away from me. "You will never forgive me, I now that-

"You're damn right I won't." I interjected.

"-But I just wanted you to know that you were the best friend anyone could have, and I love you. I am off to find work-vampire work- and I may not see you again for a good while." He explained. A little tug of sympathy went out to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to smile or make any face expression. It hurt too much. Tears seeped out of my eyes, the human side of me taking over.

Before I could protest, Alexandru took me into a hug and wiped my tears away with his thumb. I wish I could tell if he was sorry, but there was no way to tell. This sounds majorly corny, but my brain and "heart" was going in two totally different directions.

"Alexandru, I don't want to see you ever again, but I love you, too. You _were_ just like a brother to me and that may never go away, but you screwed everything up for us by making this 'job' of yours personal." I looked at his red eyes with my tear-filled ones. He seemed to be thinking about something. I raised my eyebrows. "Did you hear anything I just said, Alex?" I demanded.

He seemed to come back down to earth. "Tell me the truth," Alexandru began,  
"would this friendship between us ever become something more if I was not such a dick?"

"Oh, Alex," I truly laughed for the first time in a while. "Maybe, I don't really know. Jacob-

He crushed his lips to mine and his arms coiled around my waist. My arms flailed, but in vain. His was so much stronger than me, and the others were nowhere in sight. I would say that he wouldn't kidnap me after this, but I also have had said that he wouldn't lie to me, but look where that shit got me.

Unfortunately for my resistance plan, his lips were nice and soft, and a little cold. Without my brain's consent, I wrapped my arms around him and actually started to kiss him back.

He was a happy camper.

When he let me go I smacked him. "That was totally uncalled for!" I snapped, but he wasn't listening. He seemed to be gloating inside. It pissed me off.

"Well, I got my answer on that." He gloated. I smacked him again. "Oh, yeah? Don't try to get me into bed, because that's where I draw the line, buster!" I pointed at him. He chuckled.

"I know, but I gotta go. I will try to stay out of your way from now on, 'kay?" He smiled sadly at me. I nodded.

"Good-bye." I said sincerely and turned on my heel to leave.

…

_Alexandru_

"I'll be back in a couple. I love you, Ness." Jacob said to her. I watched from across the lobby, though I could still see and hear everything that went on.

"Love you too." Renesmee kissed him and let him run off after Jasper. It still made me jealous, though I must admit this was all my fault. I should not have gotten attached. Well, there was no turning back. I had to talk to her one last time before I left for Romania.

Renesmee started for the door, walking with an "Alice" bounce towards the door.

It was now or never.

"Ness!" I shouted to her. Renesmee spun around and groaned.

I walked at a human pace to her, knowing that she could not run away at regular speed while in the lobby. She was the one thing I wanted to see right now.

"What do you want, Alexandru?" She snarled, but did not try to walk away. Not trying to run away, that is good. I stopped. "You will never forgive me, I now that-

"You're damn right I won't." She interrupted.

I sighed. "-But I just wanted you to know that you were the best friend anyone could have, and I love you. I am off to find work-vampire work- and I may not see you again for a good while." I explained. Renesmee's angry face softened a little, but she just could not bring herself to smile or make any face expression. Just because I was the one who did the betraying does not mean I am oblivious to her pain. Tears seeped out of her beautiful eyes, the human side of her taking over. She was so beautiful.

Before she could complain, I took her into a hug and wiped the tears away. I wish she could read minds, so she would begin to understand just how sorry I was.

"Alexandru, I don't want to see you ever again, but I love you, too. You _were_ just like a brother to me and that may never go away, but you screwed everything up for us by making this 'job' of yours personal." I looked at her brown, tear-filled eyes. I was debating whether or not to kiss her. Her lips looked so soft. I resisted the urge to touch them. She raised her eyebrows. "Did you hear anything I just said, Alex?" Renesmee demanded.

I brought my mind to the present. "Tell me the truth," I began carefully, "would this friendship between us ever become something more if I was not such a dick?"

"Oh, Alex," Renesmee laughed, her voice soft and sweet. "Maybe, I don't really know. Jacob-

I did not wait for an answer. I crushed my lips to her and wrapped her in an embrace. Renesmee's arms flailed, but in vain. I was so much stronger than her, and there was truly no need for her to worry. I was not going to kidnap her, I just wanted to see what could have been, though I will never get it. She just did not trust me anymore.

She did not fight for long, she wrapped her arms around me and actually started to kiss back. I was wrapped in ecstasy.

When I broke away from her, she smacked me. I saw that coming. "That was totally uncalled for!" She snapped, but I was somewhere else.

"Well, I got my answer on that." I grinned. Another smack. "Oh, yeah? Don't try to get me into bed, because that's where I draw the line, buster!" She warned me. I could not help but chuckle.

"I know, but I gotta go. I will try to stay out of your way from now on, 'kay?" I smiled at her. She nodded.

"Good-bye." Renesmee said sincerely and turned on her heel to leave. I did not try to go after her; I just started my trip back to Romania.

…

_Caius_

I threw Alice into the wall again.

"You stupid bitch!" I shouted. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded. Alice gathered herself and stood up to face me. She was proving to not be so easy to change. Her will was strong, but I was much stronger. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground. She could feel the pain, but she tried her best not to show it. Venom pooled in Alice's mouth. She swallowed it back down instead of trying to spit. That would have been fun to punish. Sometimes I wondered why I felt so eager to hurt her, then I remembered. I kicked her side, a rib cracking. She screamed out in pain.

"Shut up, that's already healed, you stupid woman!" I shrieked. If Alice had anyone to blame for this punishment, it was her "brother," Edward. We would've taken him just fine, but this bitch decided to be all righteous. Fine by me, I was having major fun. She should just wait until later when the real fun would begin.

…

…

_Unfortunately for you guys, this chapter's the last chapter, but there will be a sequel. There just has to be, right? I know this story is short, but I'm a newbie. As I become more experienced, the stories will become longer. Hope you enjoyed it, and watch for the sequel! Also, try to review to let me know if you do want a sequel. Love you all!_

:)


End file.
